Will he ever change?
by JBiebesisrockin
Summary: Maya is forced to move halfway across the country for her dads job, who manages Justin Bieber. She can't stand him but he has the biggest crush on her. What happens when she gives him a chance? Will he ever change the way he is?
1. Chapter 1

Will he ever change?

Chapter 1:

Maya's pov:

"Maya? Maya? MAYA!!" my mom yelled  
I groaned slowly waking up and taking my head off my brother's lap.  
"What mom?" I asked  
"We're here."  
I sat up looking out the window as I saw the busy LA streets zoom by. We approached a gate to what I asumed was our new neighborhood.  
"Hi. Welcome to Hampton Lake. Can I help you?" the guard asked  
"Just moving in." my mom responded  
"Well welcome to Hampton Lake i'm Robert and I run the gates! Hope you have a nice day."  
"Thank you." my mom said as the gate opened and she proceeded to drive. We came to our street and my mom pulled up to our new house. My older brother, Ryan got out of the car as did U and we took our places standing next to each other staring at the huge house.  
"Oh"  
"my"  
"wow," we said in unison  
"Thank you thank you thank you mom!" my brother yelled picking me up and spinning me around. I giggled as he put me down, grabbed my hand and started to run.  
"See you later mom!" I yelled over my shoulder  
"BE back by 7:00 Maya you have a guest coming."  
"Ok ok!"  
Ryan and I ran to the garage. He opened the door to reveal his bright red car. He ran over to it kissing it. I looked at him with a very strange looked on my face.  
"What I missed my car."  
I laughed as we both jumped in the car and he pulled out of the driveway waving to my mom and dad. Music was blasting as we drove down Hollywood Blvd. He pulled up to the beach and parked. Without another word we jumped up and ran over to the water and started running around.

A few hours later the car was full of bags from shopping, our shoes full of sand, and our stomachs full of food. Ryan had sad we had to be normal the next few days before things got crazy. We pulled up to the house about 6:30. We walked into the house with all of our bags. We found the family room setting everything down ad walking into the kitchen.  
"Mom? Dad?" I yelled  
my dad came walking into the kitchen with his suit on.  
"Your mom's in the car and we are going to eat with the neighbors. We'll be back tonight. Your mom left you a note." my dad said walking out the door. Typical. Ever since my dad got this new job we never saw him or mom. She finally convinced him to just move out here instead of constantly flying. What does my dad do you ask? Well he's a music manager to the celebs. Wherever his client is is where dad is. So I'm stuck in this place. I rolled my eyes walking to the fridge and taking out a bottle of water.  
"I'm going to go find my room."  
"Ok good luck," Ryan laughed  
I walked up the spiral staircase looking around. I walked to my left and opened the first door I saw. Nope, rec room. Then I opened the second I saw. My room. I walked setting my bags down and lying on the bed looking around. All the main furniture and clothes were set up and put away. Mom's a freak. Boxes of pictures and my books that aren't allowed to be touched sat amongst the room. I walked to the nearest box that read "mAyA's PhOtOs." I took some of the frames out and started placing the pictures around my room. I smiled as I saw most of them being of my best friends and me. I hated that I had to leave my best friends just because of the jerk my dad had to manage. Right now the only friend I had was Ryan. Thank god yesterday was the last day of school this year for everyone here. Just then I heard a knock on my door.  
"Come in."  
"Hey you might want to read this. I'm gonna go explore the city some more I'll be home around the time mom and dad are."He said kissing my cheek and walking out. I sighed sitting on my couch flipping on my radio. Chords of One time blew through the speakers. I rolled my eyes flipping to the next station. I hated that conceded cock jerk. I sighed opening the note and beginning to read.

Maya,

We went out and should be back around 1 tonight. The neighbors are coming with us and their son is coming to see you. He's your age and is going to stay with you tonight until we get home. Be nice young lady.  
Love,  
Mom and Dad

I threw the note to my side. Getting up and going to closet to change into something more comfortable. I sighed and gave up walking to Ryan's closet. I pulled on a pair of his gym shorts leaving on my tank top. I looked at my phone 5 minutes. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen begging to make a coke float. Just as I was about to pour the coke the doorbell rang. I whipped my hands walking toward the front door as the guy my age looked up he smiled.  
"Hey Mi remember me?" he said opening his arms for a hug. I rolled my eyes and turned around heading back to the kitchen. I heard the door shut and him walking behind me. I went back to pouring the coke over our coke floats.  
"Yumm my favorite." he said taking a seat at the bar while smirking.  
"Listen let me get one thing straight with you." I said pointing my finger at him."I don't like you. You're a cocky jerk and I don't want you here but I'm stuck with you. I had to move and leave all my friends for you so just shut up and sit there."  
He smirked, "Same old Mi."  
This was gonna be an interesting night...........


	2. Chapter 2

Will he ever change chapter 2

I glared at him. "Yeah and same old Justin."

"Hey you know you love me."

"Oh really I do? Last time I checked I hated you. I lost all my great friends and boyfriend because I had to move here for you. Just because my dad manages your butt." I retorted rolling my eyes.

"Yeah and I can fire him any minute."

"You wouldn't"

"Oh but I do believe I would."

"No you wouldn't are families are too good of friends! But just for the record if my dad didn't love his job so much this coke float wouldn't be in your hand it would be on your head. Got it?"

Justin gulped looking around a bit.

"Yeah got it."

I laughed and so did he. The truth was when Justin and I were alone without anyone there we could get along like we use to. You see when we first met we were really good friends we have been friends since we were toddlers, but then one day we went to visit them in Georgia and I went to hangout with him and his friends. His friends were really nice and liked me but the rest of the night Justin tried to show off to them by making fun of everything I did and said. He had just become famous and was trying to act big and tough. After that we only saw each other when we had to. But then when we found out that they were moving to LA my dad wanted to stay close so the only way to do this was to have dad become his manager. Now his family and my family are neighbors and I'm stuck. The truth was I really did like Justin I always had. I just didn't like what he had become.

"Just so you know you're not that bad of a guy when you're not trying to put on. Maybe if you lay off the whole I'm a celebrity I'm special thing maybe I wouldn't hate you. Actually I don't hate you; I hate what you have become."

Justin didn't answer he just reached over and took his coke float_._ He played with the spoon in it for a few minutes and I did the same. I felt bad for what I said but hey it was the truth. I swear I saw tears build up in his eyes but I could be wrong. Then finally I couldn't take it anymore

"Listen Justin..."

"No its ok I get it I've changed a lot. I really didn't want to change this much. If it was up to me I would stay the same. But I don't know just something about fame goes to your head you know? I miss my best friend since we were walking but I'm afraid she's moved on because of how much of a jerk I have become. I really wish I hadn't pushed her away.

"But Justin that's the thing. That girl is right here. She's waiting for you to realize that. But to be honest if you keep this up she won't be here much longer."

He looked down again trying to figure out what to say.

"I don't know what to say." He responded.

"I know you don't but can you promise me one thing?"

"Yeah anything."

"Promise me you'll try to stay normal and try to be less of a butthole when I'm around you and your friends."

"Yes yes! A million times yes. Listen, Maya I am truly sorry about anything I've said to you these past few months. In fact I wrote a song for you the other day. Would you like to hear it?"

"Umm. Yeah sure I would love to."

"Is your guitar still in the same place?"

"I'll show you come on."

We got up running towards that stairs. We got to the top of the spiral staircase where I saw a clock _8:30 _Wow! We talked for a long time. We finally got to my room he saw my guitar instantly going over and picking it up. I took a seat on my bed as he came and sat across from me. It feels like old days. Justin's been writing since we were maybe 11 and now we were 15. We sat in the same position we have what feels like thousands of times. Justin strummed a few warm up notes and I gave him a huge smile. He knew I loved his songs. Inside I was exploding with joy. He wrote a song for ME ME! He smiled back taking a deep breath and starting to sing………….


	3. Chapter 3

He smiled back taking deep breath and starting to sing.

Down To Earth:

Oh oh woah oh oh  
i never thought itd be easy  
cuz we both so distant now  
and the walls are closing in on us  
and were wondering how  
no one has a solid answer  
but just walkin in the dark  
and you could see the look on my face  
it just tears me apart  
so we fight so we fight  
through the hurt through the hurt  
and we cry and cry and cry and cry  
and we live and we live  
and we learn and we learn  
and we try and try and try and try  
so its up to you and its up to me  
when meet in the middle on our way back down to earth  
down to earth  
down to earth  
on our way back down to earth  
back down to earth  
back down to earth  
back down to earth  
back down to earth  
back down to earth  
back down to earth  
back down to earth  
back down to earth  
and momma you were always some where  
and daddy i live out of town  
so tell me how could i ever be normal some how  
you tell me this is for the best  
so tell me why am i in tears  
woah so far away and i now I just need you here  
so we fight so we fight  
through the hurt through the hurt  
and we cry and cry and cry and cry  
and we live and we live  
and we learn and we learn  
and we try and try and try and try  
so its up to you and its up to me  
when we meet in the middle on our way back down to earth  
down to earth  
down to earth  
on our way back down to earth  
back down to earth  
back down to earth  
back down to earth  
back down to earth  
back down to earth  
back down to earth  
back down to earth  
back down to earth  
felt so far away from where we use to be  
and now were standing  
and where do we go  
when theres no road no road to get to your heart  
lets start over again  
so its up to you and its up to me  
when we meet in the middle on our way back down to earth  
down to earth  
down to earth  
on our way back down to earth  
id never thought it'd be easy  
cuz we both so distant now  
and the walls are closing in on us  
and were wondering how

Justin's Pov:

"Wow..Justin that was..." Maya said

"Yeah I know terrible. I just couldn-" I said before Maya intervened.

"No it's really good. Like your old ones you use to write when we were younger. Very "Down to Earth"

"Really you liked it?"

"Yeah I did, and that was for me?"

"Um yeah it was," I said looking away blushing.

"Wow Justin just wow I loved it. Thanks." She said smiling

All I could do was smile ear to ear. I had hurt this girl so many times and she was so forgiving. This girl was really amazing. The thing was she was and always will be my best friend. The thing was I had to keep my image up for the paparazzi if I wanted to stay big and not be made fun of I couldn't be seen with her. Sounds terrible right? Well yeah I thought so to but her own father is the one who told me this. Unfourtunatly because of this I was losing my best friend.

"Maya?"

"Yeah Justin?"

"You asked me something, can I ask you something?"

"Um yeah, sure."

"If I were to change back to my normal ways would you maybe be my girlfriend?"

"I-i-I don't know Justin, 1st I'd have to see it and second we would have to think about the big picture of risking our friendship if it ends badly."

"Oh, um ok." I said looking down at my hands. I knew it I shouldn't have said anything. I knew by now I was tearing up.

"Hey," Maya said lifting my chin, "Don't be sad ok. I'll think about it. As long as you keep your promises and try to change back to the guy that I originally chose as my best friend."

I sniffled and nodded.

"Hey let me see my favorite guys smile." She said

I couldn't help but grin as big as I could.

"There it is."

"So you'll think about it?" I asked

"For sure, hey why don't we watch a movie like old times?'

"Sounds good."

"Race you," she yelled starting to run I finally caught up with her but then U tripped and fell right on top of her. We couldn't stop laughing. All of a sudden we both froze locking eyes and leaning in. But then, her phone rang. I could hear it ringing but didn't know where it was and she was turning bright red.

"Where's your phone Mi?"

"Um well…" she said motioning.

Then it dawned on me where she was motioning to.

"Oh ummm I'll uhh turn around."

I got up and turned around. She took her phone out of her bra and began talking. I was freaking out inside because of where she had her phone but I calmed myself down turning back around just as she hung up. She placed her phone in her pocket. Well this was awkward.

"So umm that movie now?" I asked

"Yeah sure," she said quickly

We walked into the rec room as she scanned for a movie.

"How about 17 again?"

"Nah."

"Um ok uh how about Saw 5?"

"No stupid, How about Texas chainsaw massacre?" I asked picking up the movie.

"Nope seen it too many times with Ryan and every time he jumps halfway in my lap."

"Wow…ok well what then?"

"Napoleon Dynamite?

"No way."

"Ok well what else is there?"

"How about we just go see a movie?" I suggested

"Sure."

We got up walking to the staircase. We pulled on our shoes and jackets walking out the door.

"Boards or walk?" I asked

"Boards for sure." She responded

We jumped on our skateboards and arrived minutes later and the theater. We got tickets to the Blind Side then went to the snack line.

"The usual?" I asked.

"Yep!" she said with another huge grin. We got our snacks and linked arms walking towards the theater. When we entered I saw my worst nightmare…some of my friends. I knew Maya saw them because she looked down and released my arm. What do I do?? HELP!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Maya's POV:  
As we walked into the movie theater arm in arm Justin stopped short. I looked up trying to figure out what he was looking at. I recognized a group of his friends. I looked down releasing his arm and taking a step to go back out the door. He stopped me short.  
"No, we are staying. Let's try to avoid them. If we can't I'm going to tell them you're not a bad girl and I was wrong for making fun of you. Please?" he said quickly  
"Fine. I trust you."  
"Ok pull your hood up and come on."  
We both pulled on our hoods and walked hand in hand to two seats. We sat down looking at each other. He had a nervous look on his face. I rubbed his hand as the movie started. By the middle he was finally relaxed and enjoying the movie. At the end he got up instantly pulling me up onto his back and making a run for the door. I was laughing so hard as we got to the front door where our boards were he grabbed them both and was about to run out the door when we ran right into someone. We both fell and so did the other person.  
"Dude Justin is that you?"?? Said  
With that the guy took off Justin's hood.  
"Dude it is you!"  
"Oh hey Christian."  
"What are you doing here dude?"  
"Seeing a movie with Maya."  
"Oh you mean the one you call a loser." he said  
"Um yeah," Justin answered  
I was still on the ground and my wrist was hurting like hell.  
"Uh Justin a little help please I can't move my wrist." Christian gave Justin a look. Justin looked at me then back at Christian. Then he looked at me again with an apologetic look on his face.  
"Uh why would I help the loser you're lucky I even brought you out here with me. I'm brave to even be seen with you."  
About that time Hampton Christian's girlfriend and one of my best friends came up.  
"What's going on over here?" she asked  
I got up as quickly as I could holding my wrist.  
"You know what fine that's the last straw. I'm done. I'm done with you and all your crap. You feed me one thing and your friends another. If you really liked me then you make your friends except me for who I am. Just like my friends always have with you. I can't believe you, where's my best friend I fell in love with huh? Where did he go?" I said rolling my eyes with tears running down my face.  
Justin didn't answer and just looked down. By now there were pops all around us taking pictures and asking questions.  
"I guess you'll never change." I said ripping my board out of his hands.  
I shoved through a bunch of people who were crowded around us. My wrist still hurt but I couldn't think about it I had to keep going. I finally got through the crowd and took off on my skateboard as fast as I could down to my house.  
"Maya?" I voice shouted from behind.  
The voice wasn't Justin's but it was familiar. I stopped dead in my tracks turning around tears pouring down my face. Christian and Hampton came running up. Hampton threw her arms around me hugging me. I just kept crying and she knew why. Everyone accepted Hampton they all loved her she was pretty nice and a great friend. Christian came over.  
"Hey Maya."  
"Christian." I said a little bitterly.  
"Listen I'm really sorry. If it makes you feel better I don't think you're a loser. It's just Justin always made fun of you when I was around. I just feel terrible like this is all my fau-"  
"Listen it's not your fault. If Justin really did like me and accept me for who I am he wouldn't act the way he does around you." I responded sobbing a bit more.  
Christian came over and joined our hug.  
"Mi you never ever cry. Why all of a sudden are you letting this guy get to you? Usually you would say see yeah wouldn't wanna be you."  
"But that's the thing. I can't we've been best friends forever. Plus we live next door to each other and are forced to hangout."  
"I'm really sorry," Hampton said tightening her grip on me.  
"Can we go back to my house? I need to wrap my wrist up. Plus my parents should be home at 1 and it's almost 11."  
"Yeah let's go." Hampton said.  
"You girls go ahead. I'll be there in a bit." Christian said  
"ok don't do anything stupid," Hampton said kissing his cheek and we walked our separate ways.  
We got to my house and went upstairs to my room. Hampton wrapped up my wrist. She used to do this every single day when we lived back in our old hometown. Hampton's dad was my dad's best friends so they moved to be close to us like we did to Justin's family. We both couldn't help but laugh as she wrapped it up. When she was done we walked into my closet pulling on our favorite pairs of sweats and tank tops and walking to the rec room. We sat down and turned on the TV just as the doorbell rang.....

Just thought I'd tell you guys that Maya is based off me, Hampton is based off one of my best friends, Christian is based off one of my best guy friends and Justin is well Justin Bieber and a little bit off this guy I know otherwise I wouldn't have been able to write the whole yelling at him thing. Anyways hope you guys liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Justin's POV:

Maya asked me to help her up. It felt like everyone around us was staring. I had a very hard choice to make. I looked at Maya then back to Christian. I gave Maya a quick apologetic look and her face turned sad.

"Uh why would I help the loser you're lucky I even brought you out here with me. I'm brave to even be seen with you." I said quickly regretting it.

Before I knew it there was a group of people surrounding us including Maya's bestfriend Hampton. Crap. Hampton could not stand me. Ever since grade school when I tripped Maya on the playground she had to get stitches Hampton was out to get me. But I had to deal since she was dating Christian now. She glared at me as she saw Maya slowly getting up off the ground and getting in my face. Maya started to yell. She always got in peoples faces when she got ticked but always managed to leave it out when she told the story.

"You know what fine that's the last straw. I'm done. I'm done with you and all your crap. You feed me one thing and your friends another. If you really liked me then you make your friends except me for who I am. Just like my friends always have with you. I can't believe you, where's my best friend I fell in love with huh? Where did he go?" she said.

That one hurt so deep she didn't even know. She had never said anything like that to anyone before. Not even to her ex-boyfriend who well…I can't even talk about it because it gets my blood boiling to much. Let's just say if he ever comes near her again I will personally ring his neck and enjoy it.

By this time there was paparazzi surrounding us. People were snapping pictures and shoving mics in Maya and my face. Before I could even say anything Maya was gone. Long gone. I saw Hampton glare again and Christian just shook his head as he held Hampton back. They both gave me one last look running right where Maya had gone and started yelling her name.

About that time my bodyguard came in scooping me away from everyone. I walked solemly alongside of him. What had I just done? I just lost my best friend and the first girl I have ever truly loved. As we got past the crowd I asked if the driver could pull over. He did so and I got out deciding to board the rest of the way home. Tears were pouring down my face and I was letting out deep sobs. I looked at my watch 11:30 crap I better get back to to……Maya's house. Do I go to her house or just go home? Do I try to talk with her and apologize or just leave it alone?

I heard a familiar face shout my name and I looked up from my board to find Christian standing infront of me.

"Dude what the hell was that back there?"

I stayed silent looking down again messing with my hands.

"I thought you loved her? I thought you truly cared about her that's why you were so happy she was moving with you? I thought you said she was the one?"

"She is ok!" I screamed at the top of my lungs looking up at Christian as tears pured down my face in puddles.

'Well you sure have a funny way of showing it!"

I couldn't take it I just sat down on my board letting out more tears. I was feeling dizzy.

"Justin man I'm sorry but this is your fault and this man you may not be able to fix. You've done some screwed up things these past few months just becoming famous and stuff but man this is the worst. Dude ever since we all moved here you've changed. It's not for the better man. If you want Maya to be yours again you gotta change back man. We all miss the real Justin man we need him." Christian said

I just cried harder all of this I just couldn't taking it I was starting to feel weak and dizzy. My head started spinning and pounding. Christian started getting blurry as everything suddenly went black….

Christian's POV:

"JUSTIN? JUSTIN? MAN ARE YOU OK??" I yelled at the top of my lungs. His head was going down as he fell backwards. I whipped out my cell phone calling 911. A few minutes later the ambulance pulled up. They put Justin on a stretcher as Ryan came around the corner on his board.

"Holy crap what happened to Justin?" Ryan asked

"I-I don't know." I said shaking my head and looking down

"Who's going with him?" the paremedic asked.

"Christian you go get Hampton and Maya. I'll go with Justin." Ryan said jumping in the ambulance.

I nodded grabbing Justin's board and taking off as fast as I could towards Maya's house. Five minutes later I was there I flung the board up under my arm running towards the door. I started ringing it as fast as I could hit it. Finally Hampton came to the door.

"Oh its just you come in." she said closing the door.

I dropped Justin's board grabbing her shoulders and looking in her eyes.

"Where's Maya?"

"Christian what's wrong?" she asked worried

"It's Justin."

"What about the douche?"

"Hampton we don't have time."

"MAYA!" I yelled

She all of a sudden appeared at the top of the steps.

"Grab you boards and meet me out front."

"No, Maya's not going anywhere near that douche."

"Maya you have to trust me on this. Please Please come with me." I begged

She nodded running down the stairs and going out to her garage. She grabbed two boards and came back in as I convinced Hampton.

"Hampton I don't want her around him just as much as you but she needs to come. Ok?"

"Fine. But if he isn't careful I will kill him."

That's the thing he could be dead and no one knows.

"At least let us change." Hampton said

"No no time."

The girls pulled on skate shoes and light jackets as we boarded out into the warm spring air.

"Follow me!" I yelled.

"Where are we going?" Maya yelled.

"The hospital." I stated and looked at Hampton's face that dropped.

"Why?" Maya asked

"It's Justin."

With that I saw Maya skate ahead of me taking the shortcut. He may have hurt her but that girl wasn't going to let anything happen to him. I smiled speeding up to.


	6. Chapter 6

Maya's POV:

As soon as the words its Justin came out of Christian's mouth I speeded up. I don't know what came over me. I mean all this guy has done to me and I still care. The truth was he would never change. But the other thing was that I loved this guy no matter what he did. I was about a block away from the hospital and I was passing cars on the highway. I didn't care what was going on around me I had to get to him. I finally saw the hospital. I jumped off my board flipping it up and running towards the entrance. I flung open the door and ran to the desk.

"What room is Justin Bieber in?"

"241."

"Thank you!" I yelled taking off.

I ran down the hallway as fast as I could. I checked the clock Christian said it happened at 10:45 so he it had been about an hour. I finally saw the room number and flung the door open. I was out of breath but I didn't care. I saw Justin laying there. He was so lifeless. He had wires and tubes hooked everywhere. I felt tears well up in my eyes and they started to spill over. Ryan's head shot up from where he was and he jumped up heading my way. He hugged me as tight as he could as I sobbed more into his chest. A few minutes later Hampton and Christian came to the doorway. By now everyone was trying to comfort me.

"Excuse me are you all here for Justin Bieber?" the doctor asked

We all nodded and looked at the doctor trying to figure out what he was going to say.

"Well it seems Justin passed out because of something that was bothering him. Maybe a little bit of stress and too many things trying to register about something he just did. When he passed out he hit his head pretty hard on the ground. Justin seems to be in a coma."

"How long until he comes out of it?" Hampton asked

"Who knows it could be weeks, months, even years. But sadly we don't think it will be anytime soon."

At that point I just started sobbing harder.

"I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to insist that only one of you stays. You may each visit one at a time but only one may stay."

We all nodded and the doctor left.

We decided that Christian would go first. After him Hampton decided to go and then Ryan. When Ryan came back they all hugged me and said bye.

"Wait what's going on guys?" I asked

"Well you're staying aren't you? I mean we all kind of figured you'd want to."

I smiled, "Thanks guys."

With that I said bye and walked down towards Justin's room. I gathered myself before opening the door and walking in. I grabbed a chair and took it over next to his bed. I sat down and took his hand. I started crying again. Why couldn't it be me?

(From now on anything Justin says is in his coma and looks like this: _Justin:_ until I say otherwise)

"Justin please please please you can't stay in this coma forever you have to wake up Justin"

_Maya please calm down I'll wake up I know I will. Please stop worrying yourself._

"Justin I can't live without you. I know you've done so many things to me but the truth is Justin I love you with all my heart and nothing can change that no matter how many screw ups you and I make."

_Maya, how can you forgive me after all things I've done to you? How can you? If I were you I would run now. Maya please don't leave me._

I was crying so hard as I held Justin's hand. "Why you Justin? Why not me?"

_No Maya don't say you I deserved this. I don't deserve you._

"I love you Justin don't forget that." I said as my tears fell on Justin's arm. I leaned up and did something I never thought I'd do. Right then and there I kissed Justin. Not even on the cheek I full out kissed him.

_I could feel something on my lips Maya, it's Maya. All of a sudden I saw light in the room and I saw a figure of what I believe to be Maya. It is Maya she's kissing me. As I woke up my head hurt so bad but I put that aside and began to kiss back._

All of a sudden I felt Justin's lips start to move against mine I looked up to see Justin's eyes just barley open and I felt Justin start to smile. I pulled away.

"Justin! Oh my god you're awake." I screamed hugging him.

"Maya? Why are you here I thought you would be mad." He said in a soft weak voice.

"Justin when I heard I took my skateboard all the way here. Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I don't care. I love you Justin you're my best friend and I love you in so many ways." I said letting a few more tears escape.

"Hey don't cry Shawty." Justin said as I let out a chuckle and he leaned up to whip my tears.

"I love you Justin."

"I love you too Maya so much." With that he scooted over and opened his arm.

He knew me so well. He knew when I was upset that my favorite thing to do when I was upset was to be with him in his arms. I climbed in slowly making sure not to hurt him. As soon as I laid down he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me as close as possible. At that moment nothing mattered but me and him. Nothing.

Justin started to sing me one time in a soft voice. I smiled as large as I could. I knew he saw it because the next thing I felt was his lips on mine. He pulled away and the last words I heard were:

"I love you shawty."


	7. Chapter 7

OMJ! Sooo I was in my hotel room messing with the wireless internet and the chapters written on my phone and I figured out that I can upload from my phone! Soo the next chapter will be up as soon as I get a review or two!

Maya's POV:

I woke up slowly looking around. As I looked around and noticed wasn't in my bed and then everything came rushing back. Everything that happened yesterday came back to me. I smild as I looked up and saw Justin looking down at me stroking my hair.

"Hey your up." he said in a hoarse voice

"How long have you been up?" I asked

"Oh just about an hour." he responded

"I didn't wanna wake you shawty." he said looking at me and doing his famous hair flip.

I laughed looking down to his hand which was laying on my thigh. I interlaced our fingers and looked up at him.

He leaned down kissing my forehead, and whispered,"Thanks for forgiving me shawty."

I smiled even bigger. I then heard a knock on the door. Before I could even move, I saw Hampton and Christian looking at us with wide eyes.

"Uh hey guys." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Hey lovebirds!" Hampton said in a sing song voice.

I rolled my eyes letting go of Justin's hand sitting up and then getting up. When I got up Justin made and ugh noise and I giggled. Hampton and Christian were looking at us like we were insane.

"So what did we miss last night?" Christian asked glaring at Justin.

"Oh nothing." Justin said

Hampton got up walking closer to Justin and getting close to his face.

"What happened last night douche?" she asked.

I spit my water across the room I had been drinking and started laughing along with Christian. In the mean time Justin gulped looking down and saying, "We're sorta of..uhhh i guess are cool? He said

Hampton smiled letting go of his shirt and skipping to christian taking a seat in his lap.

Justin motioned for me to sit with him so i did. Once i sat down in front of him he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close. Just then the doctor walked in.

"Oh good Justin your up. So you should be able to leave today but you need someone to be with you all day for the next few days. You need to rest and don't get stressed. You can leave anytime you'd like." the doctor said and then turned walking out and closing the door.

"So have my parents asked what happened?" Justin asked

"Well not exactly," Ryan said walking in,"Our parents didn't come home last night they phoned to say they all had a meeting for a week in Paris. So its the usual. I'm stuck with you two little nerds 24/7 for the next and I rolled our eyes.

"We can take care of ourselves you know." I retorted.

"Good than I won't be home much. Cause when you 2 get together your terrible." Ryan laughed

Ryan walked over to me kissing my forehead and Justin's," have fun kiddies i'll be home tonight." Ryan said

Justin and I started ewwwing and whiping our foreheads.

I couldn't help but think on our way home (Hampton's mom was giving us a ride) about how weird this would be tonight. Thank god I had Hampton.

We pulled up to my house and Justin and I got out but Hampton and Christian stayed.

"You guys coming?" I asked

"Well we sorta already had a date planned." Christian said.

"Oh ok well see you guys later." I said with a smile hiding my nerves. I gulped as the car drove away and we walked to my front door. Sure I had been alone with him many times but not after something like last night had happened. We walked in setting our stuff down and walking to the kitchen.

"You hungry?" I asked

"Ya very."

"Ok. What do you feel like?" I asked

"Well umm how about Maya's famous Chicken Marsala?" he asked a little unsure of my response.

I grinned ear to ear running to the fridge. We talked the whole time I was cooking. I finally finished and plopped a plate infront of him at the bar taking a seat next to him. He started eating instantly.

"Is it good?"

"Ya delcious." he said with a mouthful and sauce dripping off his mouth. I laughed picking up a napkin and handing it to him.

"Do i have something on my face?" he asked trying to look. I giggled again

"Can I have a kiss?" he asked

"No way I don't want that crap all over me."

With that we were off I was running around the house with him on my tail. I ran for what seemed like forever until.....


	8. Chapter 8

Justin's POV:

I was chasing Maya for awhile. All of a sudden the doorbell rang and she stopped short leaving me to crash into her. When I did she fell to the ground and I couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. She glared at me as I helped her up. We walked over to the door and she opened it.

I saw a girl that looked just like Maya maybe just a year or two screamed and so did the other girl as they started jumping up and down and hugging each other.

Maya turned to me.

"Cassey this is Justin my best friend when your not around"

"Oh well fine" I stated simply

"I'm just kidding Jus." she said as she looked at me with a big smile on her face.

"Wait aren't you like the Justin Bieber?" Cassey asked

"Um ya that's me." I responded.

"I thought this was the kid you didn't like." Cassey said and I looked down at my feet playing with my hands.

"Well I didn't but we're all good now." Maya said as she kissed my cheek.

I couldn't help but blush, which i never do....

"Oh ok. Well can I come in?" Cassey asked

"Ya sure." Maya said.

Maya moved to the side and I helped Cassey with her suitcases. Once she was in Maya grabbed my hand as we walked to the kitchen. Maya walked over to the bar and got a napkin walking back to me and whipping my face. I laughed. We all sat down and started talking. So far I knew that Cassey was 16, Maya's niece, and that she wasn't very athletic. Something that Maya deffinatly was. No matter what Maya was always doing something active or playing music. Which was another great thing about her. Just then i got a text from my friend Chris. (which is Ryan Butler but I already had a Ryan)

Chris: Man what's up!?

Justin: At Mi's hanging out with her and her niece Cassey.

Chris: Suiiitte man. How old is her niece???

That's why he was my bestfriend because he always had liked Maya and never cared if I was hanging out with her instead of him.

Justin: She's like 16 man. Just took her first road trip in her car out to see Mi.

Chris: Man she took my idea! Except my first roadtrip is out to see you!

Justin: Whoa whoa whoa what??????

Chris: Well if I got the house right come open her front door man.

I jumped up running towards the door.

"Justin where are you going??" Maya yelled as her and Cassey chased after me.

"Chris is outside!" I yelled back

"Oh my god really??"

"Yep."

By this time we had reached the front door and I swung it open. Chris and I did our handshake and he pulled Maya into a huge bear hug. I had never told Maya but he had and might still have the biggest crush on her. Which may not be such a great thing...

"So you must be Cassey." Chris said as he shook her hand.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm just good."

We all went up to the rec room and started talking again. We were catching up and filling in along with learning new stuff about eachother. It was Maya and Cassey on one couch and Chris and I on the other facing them.

"So Mi any new boyfriends?" Cassey asked

Maya looked down and started to blush.

"Oh my god you do spill!" Cassey exclaimed.

I looked over at Chris who was looking down and I felt even worse.

"Well I don't know if I do he hasn't exactly asked me yet.." Maya responded.

"Oh ok soo do you think he will." Cas asked

"I'm not sure but i'm hopeful." Maya said

Yes!! I thought in my head jackpot. I gotta do it now!! But then I looked at Chris who was still looking down. Crap I thought how am I going to tell him.

"Hmm well point me in the direction of this retard and i'll make sure he does. Then I might threaten him too." Cassey said and smiled

I gulped and looked down and my hands almost freaking out. I saw Maya's hand raise off her lap and point to me. I looked at Chris who was looking back and forth between Maya and I. I gulped again as Cassey's jaw dropped.

"Soo ask her douche!" Cas exclaimed.

"You've been around Hampton too much." Maya laughed.

I couldn't help but grin when Maya laughed and she looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes. Maya and I locked eyes and just stayed like that. Cas finally snapped Mi out of it and pulled her up pushing her towards me. She landed right on me and we started lauging.

"Ask her!" Cas exclaimed.

"ok ok." I said

I looked up at Maya who was now on my lap laughing. I glanced over at Chris who was looking at us closely. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Mi would you be my girlfriend?"


	9. Chapter 9

Maya's POV:

Wow I never thought that Justin Bieber aka: Douche would be asking me to be his girlfriend and that I would be actually considering it. Everyone in the room was looking at me. I was so nervous but to be honest I didn't know what to say. I mean what is he hurts me again? If he keeps acting like his "celebrity" self than we definatly won't last. Everyone just kept staring at me and I managed to find my voice.

"I-I don't know. I need to think about it to be honest with you. But umm i'll give you an answer later tonight." I said nervously

"Oh um ok." Justin said back and his faced dropped a bit.

"Hey don't be sad just because I have to think about it. I just don't know if I can handle a boyfriends right now. I mean we just moved in." I said I leaned in a gave hime a hug and he hugged back.

I pulled away and looked at Cas who was giving me the evil eye.

"Hey Mi can we go get some snacks and watch a movie?" Cassey asked almost out the door dragging me with her.

"We'll be back guys choose a movie while we're gone!" I yelled on our way out.

When we reached the kitchen I went into the pantry. I grabbed some candy out of the drawer and threw some popcorn in the microwave. Cas was getting sodas. As we stood and waited for the popcorn to pop Cassey started talking.

"Why didn't you say yes Maya?" she asked

"Cas you don't know how many times he's hurt me I-i just don't know if i go throught this over and over. I mean just think if he didn't feel comfortable with me around his other friends when we were friends what's he going to do when i'm his girlfriend." i said

"Mi I get it but you can't let him go. I just have this gut feeling that he is really sorry." Cas said

"I just can't accept unless he just somehow shows me he is truly sorry." I said

About that time the popcorn was finished I took it out and put it in a bowl. I turned around to see Justin standing there loking down.

"Can I talk to Maya?" Justin asked

"Ya." Cas said as she grabbed all the stuff and headed towards the stairs looking at me.

Justin looked up with tears in his eyes.

"I-i uh gotta go Maya." he said softly

"Why?" i asked

"I-i can't stay here right now. I just wanted to ask before I left if you had your answer yet." he said kicking at his feet.

"I don't have it right now but i'll have it asap. But Justin what's wrong?" I said moving over and placing my hands on his shoulders.

He looked down and let a few tears escape. I whiped them and lifted his chin.

"You know you can tell me anything." i said

"Chris and I just had a really big fight."

"About?"

"He's had the biggest crush on you for awhile."

"Oh so when you asked..."

"Ya."

"Justin i'm sorry. I didn't mean for anything like that to happen. But you have to stay here remember? Plus I don't want to leave because then I can't say this" I said leaning in to him. He leaned in too but I leaned to the side by his ear,

"Yes." I said and then ran.

"Wait yu'll be my girlfriend?"

"Ya!" I sad running faster

"I'm sooo going to get you for that." he said and ran after me up the stairs.

He finally caught me just as we entered the rec room. He picked me up and threw me on his back heading towards one of the couches. We plopped on the couch and looked over to see Chris holding Cas in his arms.

"What did we miss?" Justin and I said in unison

"Justin man i'm sorry." Chris said

"Let's just not think about it." Justin said sitting down and pulling me back with him.

I looked over at Cas and Chris and then up at Justn. Justin looked down at me and kissed my forehead. This was perfect my three favorite people. Everything was perfect. At least it was for now....


	10. Chapter 10

Justin's POV:

Today is the day that Maya and I go on our first date. I can't believe it! I'm taking Maya out somewhere to do something speacil tonight. Plus tonight is the night that we aren't going to worry about papparazzi. If they see us who cares at this point. I can't help but smile everytime I think about her. To be honest Maya has changed me a lot. I no longer care if people like my image or the way I am She supports everything I do now. Every practice, rehersal, recording in the studio, and concert; Maya's there and ready to support me. Did I mention tha about a week ago I was performing in London with Maya front row and well let's just say I tripped on stage and broke my foot. So I have to walk around with my brace on. Not exactly fun but hey when Maya saw me come off stage she ran back to help. When we got back home she babied me for about a week since I'm staying at her house. Ryan is doing well. He's still the awesome older brother I never had. Except for the fact that he's actually Maya's older brother which scares me since this is our first date. Cas and Chris are together as of yesterday. So there's not much to say about them. Neither of them live here they were just visiting so they went back home right before Maya and I left for London last week. The good news is that they both live in the same city where they are. We only see them once a month. I usually fly Chris out to hangout so Cas is going to start coming with him. Its definatly a good thing. We'll have a guys night and they have a girls night. Maya's at her happiest when Cas or I are around. Our parents aren't usually around. They don't even know the two of us our together. They'll findout 2 days from now though. Ryan's staying behind but Maya and I are flying out to see our moms in Hawaii. Our mom's are always out shopping or on vacation together and our dads are usually working on my career and planning the things i'll be appearing on or doing. So our dads are staying too to arrange the next few weeks of my life. School starts back in exactly two months and our parents have decided that neither of us are starting back so we start home schooling in about two weeks. Oh joy. I start tour in exactly 3 weeks. Maya was sad when I told her but I have wonderful news for her tonight. I just have to make sure she's willing to come with me on the road for 6 months.

It's 7:30 and I have to pick up Maya at 8. Which isn't very far since all I have to do is walk down the hallway. Time to get ready. I walked over to my dresser trying to figure out what to wear. I told Maya to dress casual. I sighed walking to my closet. I fumbled through some clothes. Finally I decided on dark was skinny jeans, a white belt, black sirt, green scarf, and skateboard shoes. I looked in the mirror shaking my head. Perfect. I went over to my desk picking up the bouquet of flowers and walking out the door to Maya's room. I knocked on the door as she yelled,

"One second!"

Maya's POV:

I looked over at the clock, 7:30. I jumped up putting my guitar down and getting ready. I went to my closet jumping for joy. Tonight was our first date. I scanned my closet and finally decided on an outfit Cas had but together awhile back at pair of black skinny jeans, a red tank top that drouped down a bit, red ballet flats, an my favorite jacket of Justin's. Looked in the mirror and smiled. I threw on a bit of make-up and brushed my hair throwing in a few curls. I heard a knock on my door and I yelled,

"One second!"

I grabbed my cell phone stuffing it in my pocket and running to the door.I swung it open looking at Justin.

"Woah."

I laughed and took the flowers he was handing to me.

"Their beautiful. Thank you."

I walked back in my room with Ustin following I grabbed a vase I had and put them in. I filled it up with water in the bathroom and set it on the desk.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Ya. But where are we going?"

"You'll have to findout."

I glared at him and he laughed. He took my hand and lead me out the door and down to the car that was waiting for us. His bodyguard opened the door and he helped me in to the Escalade. We started driving and before I knew it we were infront of the beach. What was awaiting I had no idea.


	11. Chapter 11

Justin's POV

We pulled up to the beach. Maya thought she knew what was coming but she didn't. I helped her out of the car and over to the sand where we took off our shoes. We walked and talked for a bit just enjoying the nice breeze. It wasn't long until we reached the spot I had set up. I stopped her turning her around and covering her eyes with my hands. I led her towards it and placed her in the perfect place telling her to open her eyes......

Maya's POV

Justin told me to open my eyes. I did so and I was blown away. He had a blanket layed out with his guitar sitting there as well as something spelled out in candles. I walked closer reading what it said. As I read he said it outloud.

"Go on tour with me?"

I smiled ear to ear turning around and jumping into his arms kissing his cheek and knodding.

"Yes yes! A million times yes!"

"Really?" he asked

"Ya. I'd love to Justin."

"YES!!!!" Justin said as he started to dance.

"Who else is going?" I asked

"Well all that I know of is you and Chris. Chris was going to ask Cas but I don't know."

"That sounds awesome!" I exclaimed hugging Justin tight.

"Great we leave in 3 weeks."

I just smiled I was speechless. Justin led me over to where the blanket and his guitar were.

"I wrote you a song."

"Really??" I asked

"Ya really. Do you want me to play it for you?"

"Yes yes yes." I said sitting down next to him.

He started to strum another beautiful song:

(i think these are the right lyrics bt I had to copy them on my phone from the internet so idk sry if they are wrong)

Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh

I've always known you were the best

The coolest girl I know, So prettier than

All the rest the star of all the show.

So many times I wish you could be the one for me

I never knew you'd be like this girl, what you do

To me.

Your who I'm thinking of

Girl you're my runner up no matter what, your

Always number one, My prized possesion, one and

Only, adore you girl I want you. The one I can't

Live without, that's you, that's you.

You're my precious little lady, the one that

Make's me crazy, Of all the girls I've ever

Known , It's you, it's you.

My favorite, my favorite, my favorite, my

Favorite girl, my favorite girl,

Your always goin out your way to impress

These , I never knew you'd

Get like this I'll take you as you are,

You always said believe in love, it's a dream

That can't be real, never thought of fairytales

I'll show you how it feels. Your who I'm

Thinking of, girl you're my runner up,

No matter what your always number one.

My prized possesion one and only, adore ya

Girl I want you, of all the girls I've ever

Known it's you, it's you, you're my precious

Little lady, the one that makes me crazy of all the girls I've ever known it's you, it's you.

My favorite, my favorite, my favorite, my

Favorite girl, my favorite girl.

You take my breathe away, with every thing

You say. I just wanna be with you my baby,

My baby, ohhh. My miss don't play no games,

Treats you no other way, that you deserve,

Cause you're the girl of my dreams.

My prize position one and only, adore you

Girl I want you, the one I can't live

Without, that's you, that's you.

You're my precious little lady, the one that

Makes me crazy of all the girls I've ever

Known it's you, it's you, ohhhh

I want you ohhh it's you, it's you.

My favorite, my favorite, my favorite, my

Favorite girl, my favorite girl.

It's you

I smiled ear to ear as a few tears came down my face.

"You wrote that for me?" I asked

"Well ya, my favorite girl." Justin said smiling and leaning in. I leaned in too and there on the beach with my favorite guy he had our first kiss. TO be honest my first kiss. I grinned just as it started to rain. Once again it was perfect, at least for now.....................


	12. Chapter 12

Cassey's POV

Today is the day that Chris and I are flying out to meet up with Justin and Maya. Justin thinks its just me coming and Maya doesn't think we're coming for another 1 week for tour. Maya had her first date with Justin 2 weeks ago and as soon as she got home she was on skype with me telling me all aout it. I'm super happy for her. Chris and I are cool. He's my new boyfriend as of 1 week and 1 day ago. So we're sitting in the Atlanta airport waiting to catch our plane to Dallas and then on to Los Angelos. We just went through airport security and have I've said anything about security being retarded? Well it is. It took forever. Anyways, I'm sitting here looking at planes land and take off and Chris, well Chris is being Chris and is currently asleep. He's kinda cute when he's asleep but everytime someone passes him he jumps, which is hilarious to watch. Chris's little sister came with his parents when they were dropping us off at the airport. When we all went to say goodbye Chris's little sister was the last to get a hug from him. When he huged her she wouldn't let go and was crying really hard. SO he took his dog tag that he hasn't taken off since he was 5 and put it on her neck. Let me tell you that little girl had the biggest grin on her face. She gave Chris her stuffed animal which he's hugging right now. It deffinatly shows me the sweet side of Chris. They called to board the flight and Chris jumped out of his seat. We walked towards the gate checking in. We found out seats, first class curtosy of Justin. I can't believe it i'm sooo excited that I get to see Maya again!! We're gonna be together fo 6 months! Yay! I was getting impatient sitting where I was. After what seemed like forever the plane finally took off for Dallas. Now all I could do was wait

I lost track of time but sometime later we arrived in Dallas. Evidently late. The only thing we had as a carry onwas my purse which was slung on my shoulder. So Chris threw me on his back and started running through the terminal over to the tram. We hopped on the tram as fast as we could and we arrived in terminal c. I had no idea how he was holding me but everytime we stopped slightly he looked up at me grinning like crazy. Finally we got to the gate just as they were doing last calls. We took our seats and all I could do once again was wait......

Justin's POV:

I was so excited to let Maya see Cas. She misses her so much. These two girls were best friends just like Chris and I. The only difference was that I think these girls friendship was stronger than ours. Which was really hard to find but, what truly amazed me was tht these two were related and only met eachother 2 years and a couple months ago but the were already inseperable. They didn't care who was oldr or had more senority the truth was they bothed loved eachother and they were truly best friends. I loved seeing the two of them around eachother. No matter what was going on with Mi Cas could always bring a smile to her face. Plus the fact that Cas wanted to kill me but still sad she liked me. I looked at the clock finally on 45 minutes until i'm taking Maya to "lunch" in Nevada. I laughed to myself thinking about it. I walked downstairs where Ryan was eating like usual.

"Hey man." I said

"Hey lil dude." Ryan said ruffling my hair.

"Eating again I see."

"Aren't I always?"

"A like every hour on the hour dude. I mean I thought I ate a lot."

"Very true lil man." He said to me giving me the 'Ryan look.'

"Anyways...You seen Maya?"

"I think she just finished getting ready and is outside saying bye to our dad and yours."

"Ok oh. See ya later then."

"Ya. Oh and Justin I got my eye on you." Chris said eyeing me.

I gulped walking over to the garage. I stepped out and saw Maya waving bye to our dads. I came behind her putting a hand on her shoulder and he looked up at me smiling.

"Ready to go?" I asked

"Yep sure am!" Maya said grinning. We walked over to the black escalade waiting for us and hopped in. Taking off towards LAX where Maya would soon get her awesome surprise. I was crossing my fingers that she would love it. To be honest I was a little bummbed that CHris couldn't come. Infact he couldn't even come on tour with us. I sighed looking out the window as Maya looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everythings perfect." I smiled looking down at her. She looked back out the window as we drove to LAX.


	13. Chapter 13

Chris's POV

We finally made it into Dallas. We had a delay so we had to run from one terminal to the other. We boarded the next plane just as they told us we were having a delay. Cas and I sighed as everyone got off the plane. We decided to grab a quick meal and Cas texted Justin.

_Cas: Delay in airport txt u when we r there_

_Justin: Got it Mi still has no idea_

_Cas: Suite! And lets keep it that way blabber mouth._

_Justin: Ok ok I will_

_CAs: alright grabbing a bight ! Peace_

With that Case looked up at me smiling.

"He has no idea." she said

"Good."

We heard the flight attendants call for passangers to LAX. I was so excited that I got to see Justin and he had no idea. He thought I couldn't be on tour with him. Wow is he stupid or what to think that I wouldn't be there. I chuckled to myself as we boarded the plane again.

We took off minutes later and all I could do was SLEEP!

Maya's POV:

I was so excited when we got in the car. Justin is taking me to NEVADA for lunch! Wow! I was so excited. But I couldn't help the fact that he was hiding something from me. He had been for aout a week now and I don't know what it is. It kinda looked like something was bothering him too. But I shook it off and he grabbed my hand as we drove toward LAX. I smiled I couldn't help it. Justin had really changed. He was the same way he was yeas ago which was awesome. The only difference now was he was older, famous, and taller by about 2 inches. I laughed to myself about the last one. He was til pretty short for his age but hey he'll grow.....I think.

We pulled up to LAX and hopped out. We both pulled on shades ad hats walking towards a waiting area. Waiting area? Huh?

"Justin why are we here?"

"We have to pick someone else up that we're going to lunch with."

"Oh." I said a bit sad. I mean I tought it was just the two of us.

"Hey why so sad?" he said lifting my chin

"It's stupid."

"No. Tell me."

"Ok I thought it was just going to be us two." I said looking down.

"I know you did but look right there." he said pointing.

I dropped my skate bag and ran as Cas did the same. I reached her and she picked me up. Woah she's strong! She put me down as we started talking and catching up walking back to Justin. We reached him with Chris following.

"Hey man!" Chris said popping out fro behind.

"Dude I thought you couldn't come!" Justin said as they did their handshake.

"Now why would you think for a minute I wouldn't come on my best friends first tour with him?"

We all walked out and towards the car jumping in.

"So anyone for lunch?" Justin asked grinning at me.

We decided to go to In and Out burger.

N the way I was sitting next to Justin.

"So this is what you've been hiding from me huh?"

"Ya it was a surprise."

"Well its the best surprise ever!"

"Really?" he asked

"Yep."

We arrived just about that time. Cas and Chris raced so Justin and I were walking alone behind them.

"Mi can I tell you something?"

"Ya Justin anything."

He stopped me turning to face me. He placed one hand on my cheek and whispered

"I love you Mi......."


	14. Chapter 14

Maya's POV:

Oh my god did Justin just say he loved me? Really? He loves me? I just stared at him while I teared up. There are only two people who ever say that to me. Cassey and Ryan always tell me how much they love me. Everytime I hear that word I tear up. To be honest I don't even remember when my parents ever said that. I just stood there in awe. It must have been awhile before I said anything because when I snapped back into it Justin was....crying?

"Justin," I said placing my hand on his cheek,"What's wrong Justin?"

"I knew I should have waited to tell you that. It's just that I love you so much Maya. I aways have and always will. I know i've been a jerk but I really do love you and...."

WIth that I put my hand over his mouth.

"You talk way too much."

He licked my hand and I screamed ewww.

"Why did you do that?" I asked laughing and whipping my hand on his shirt.

He looked down at my hand ad then back up at me grinning.

"You are such a perv Justin." I said rolling my eyes once it dawned on me what he was thinking about.

He laughed and just stared at me.

"What?" I asked blushing

"Your beautiful. I really do love you Mi."

"I-I just I don't know if I can..Listen Jus...." HE stopped me by a kiss.

"Maya you don't have to say anything until you truly mean it. Just because I said it doesn't mean you have to. If you did it wouldn't be real love Maya. Even if you don't it's ok Maya don't worry. Ok Shawty?"

I nodded letting out abit of a giggle.

"what's so funny?" he asked

"I love when you call me Shawty."

"Well shall we eat then Shawty?"

"Yes we shall."

He stuck his arm out for me to hook into and we started walking again. We reached the door and he opened it for me.

"Such a gentleman today are we Jus?" I asked walking up to where Cas and Chris were standing

"Well you know I try Shawty." He said wrapping him arm around my shoulder.

"Watch your back buddy." Cas said turning back around and ordering a burger.

Justin gulped.

"Wha does she mean by that?" he asked in a whisper.

You could tell he had frightened tone in his voice.

"She's messing with you dumby." I whispered back.

"No i'm not and I have great hearing you two." she spat back at us.

I rolled my eyes a went to order when Justin intercepted

"We'll have two #1's leave off the onions, 1 large fry and a large Vanilla milkshake and a large chocolate shake." Justin said

I smiled up at him.

"So you have been paying attention then."

"Yep you know me always watching." he said taking out his wallet.

"No I got it Jus." I said reaching into my purse.

"Nope not allowed." he said taking his change from the cashier and taking my hand.

"Justin you are so unfair." I said sticking my tounge out.

"Don't make me come down there." he said looking down.

"Justin i'm like and inch shorter than you."

"Hey don't down my mood. I enjoy when i'm taller than someone. Plus I haven't hit my growth spirt."

"Neither have I."

We walked to where Chris and Cas were sitting. We all made small talk and started talking about what tour was going to be like. Before I knew it was 3:30. We all got up and walked back to the car. We got in making our way back to my house. Where everyone I asume would be staying.

Cas and I got out hooking arms and laughing as we walked to the front door. I was about to unlock the door when I got a phone call. I took my phone out of my pocket as a few bars of favorite girl rang through the speaker. Of course it was Ryan. I rolled my eyes and tossed my phone to Justin. I pulled my lanyard out of mypocket unlocking the door and waling in. Everyone else followed as Justin answered the phone.

Justin's POV:

"Hello?" I asked into the phone

"Hey little man where are you guys?" Ryan asked.

I rounded the corner to the kitchen to see Ryan sitting there eating. I motinoed for everyone t follow. Ryan was 6'2 and a stick but he ate all the time.

"Well you see we're actually righ behind you." I said while placing my hand on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Don't scare me like that dude!"

"Sorry."

What do you need?" Maya asked as he grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder.

"CAn't a guy miss his sis?"

Maya laughed that beautiful laugh and I smiled.

"Ryan put me down!" she yelled while laughing and hitting his back.

"Where did you guys go? And whoa is that Chris and cas?? " he asked putting Mi down and lifting Cas up.

"Ryan put me down" CAs screamed while laughing too.

He put her down and ruffled Chris's hair.

"My second lil man's here."

"So anything new happen tonight."

Maya gave me a look and I responded,

"No not really."

"Really Justin cause you look nervous. So what did you say to my sister Justin?"

"Umm uh nothing why?"

"Man your sweating. What are you hiding?"

Then we heard a loud bang and a scream come from the garage. We all ran outside to see...


	15. Chapter 15

Maya's POV:

We were all talking when we heard a loud bang and some screams come from the garage. We all looked at each other with worried faces and ran towards it. I was the first one out and the first thing I saw was my dad laying on the ground with a puddle of blood around him and Justin's dad at his side freaking out.

I busted through running to my dads side and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Call 911!" Justin yelled.

Chris flipped open his phone and did so as Cassey came over and threw herself across her grandfather just like I was. Cassey and I couldn't loose him he was a father and a grandfather. Finally the ambulance arrived. They were putting my dad in when he called for me.

"Dad dad! It's ok hang in there you going to be ok." I said crying

"Ma-ya b-aby I l-o-v-e you and Rya-n. You have my sup-port fo-r dating Jus-tin baby." he said as they finished putting him in the 's dad got in the back of the ambulance and Ryan motioned for us to get in the took everything Chris and Justin had t hold me back from that ambulance they finally picked me up while I was screaming and kicking. They placed me in the car and Ryan started driving. I was crying into Justin's chest as he held me close and comforted me. He kept whispering things to me and it just made me cry harder. We finally got to the hospital and I jumped out of the car with Justin on my heels.

I got to the front desk where the lady was.

"What room is Robert Peterson in?"

"I'm sorry he's in surgery ma'am. But if you'd like to wait I'll let you know when he's out. It's supposed to be an estimated 3 hour surgery." she said with and evil laugh

"No!" I cried as Justin came to me. Thing can't happen. No no no. Justin picked me up so I now had my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist. I was sobbing harder that ever before how could this happen. Why why did it happen.

"Maya what did dad said to you?

"HE he said he loves us and that he approves of me dating Justin." I said with broken words and only sobbed more. Justin kissed the top of my head and held me closer than ever. He went and sat on the couch with me still wrapped around him. He rubbed my back as I cried. I looked up at him to see him with tears coming down his face.

"Justin why are you crying?"

"Well its a few reasons."

"Well what are thy?"

"I can't stand to see you cry. And well Maya you know your dad was more f a dad to me than mine ever was I love him Maya." Justin said letting more tears fall.

I looked up at him again and smiled slightly. He looked down at me again with even more tears rolling down his face.

"Justin I can't lose my dad." I whispered

"I know you can't Mi," he responded,"And I won't let you baby."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do baby."

We sat there for what seems like forever just talking. Every once and awhile I would exchange a glance with Cas and she was crying too. Chris's head was down with tears hitting his lap. After awhile got up enough courage to glance to my other side at Ryan. His head was in his hands and he was sobbing too. I reached my hand over and took his hand. He looked up slightly shocked as I gave him a comforting smile. He smiled back and looked down again. He held my hand for a bit and eventually fell asleep. I glanced back to my left and Cas and Chris were asleep on the other couch. I looked up at Justin who was still looking at me.

He rubbed my back and I snuggled into him more still sitting on his lap facing him. He picked me up turning me around on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his chin on my shoulder. The nurse turned off the lights in the waiting room since it was getting late. Justin started to sing favorite girl in my ear softly. My crying subsided as he did so. When he finished the song he kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear.

"I love you Maya."

I smiled and made a decision right then and there. I turned my face and whispered, "I love you so much more Justin."

He smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen and kissed my cheek again as we both drifted to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Justin's POV:

I awoke to see Maya still in my arms sleeping. So last night wasn't a dream she did say she loved me. I smiled as all of last nights memories came flooding back. I couldn't help but smile but yet I wanted to cry. I couldn't believe Maya's dad was shot. I let a few tears escape as I looked down at Maya. Her light brown hair was all messed up, her make-up smeared and runny but she was still beautiful. I looked around to notice that everyone else was gone. I reached to me left where there was a note.

_Went to get breakfast be back soon_

_Cas, Chris, and Ryan_

I put it down and began to stroke Maya's hair. This girl had been through so much. The truth was I really did love her but something always got in our way, some sort of drama. It was insane. I sighed as I gently pushed Maya's hair out of her eyes. She needed every ounce of sleep.

A bit later everyone was back. They brought me breakfast and I ate with Maya still in my arms. A few minutes passed and a nurse cameout.

"Is anyone here for Robert Peterson?" (Wow now that I look at it it reminds me of Robert Pattinson but its not its based on my dad)

We all stood well except Maya who I picked up, her arms still wrapped around my neck and legs around my waist.

"Well?" Ryan asked impatiently

"Well the surgery went well we got the bullet out. He's doing ok right now. We believe he'll make a full recovery. If the bullet would have gone any deeper he would have been gone. It's like someone was holding on to this guy. Like he was super important. He should be free to leave tommorow."

"Thank you. May we see him?"

"Of course right down there." she said pointing.

We all walked (except Maya) down to the room. We opened the door and he waved to everyone.

"Hi guys." he said in a whisper

"Dad!"

"Grandpa!"

"You're ok!"

Chris and I laughed as we both went over and gave him a hug too. Mine was diffcult with Maya there.

"GUys can I have a minute alone with Justin?" Maya's dad asked

"Ya everyone." said and walked out leaving me to sit in the chair next to his bed with Maya still wrapped around me.

"Justin I may be your manager but i'm that girls father first. I just wanted to let you know I saw what you did for Maya last night. You are good for her Justin. She's only had one other boyfriend and to be honest he just used her. So I'm telling you I trust you. I know you love my daughter and your a good kid. But I'm watching you." he said as he let out a small laugh.

I smiled as I got up and hugged him again. I took a seat adjusting Maya.

"Thank you sir."

"No problem son. Man she must be tired."

"Well she didn't sleep until I sang to her."

"You sang for her?"

"Yes." I said blushing.

"Don't worry that's how I got Maya's mom." he said and winked at me.

I laughed and looked down at her.

"She's really something." I said

"Boy you have no idea."

Maya's POV:

I heard my dad's voice and what sounded like Justin's. It couldn't be my dad he was hurt. Right? I opened my eyes slowly to see different wallpaper rather than the on in the lobby. I looked to the right a bit and noticed I was still cuddled into Justin's side. But, I was in a room of some sort. My eyes shot the rest of the way open and I saw my dad.

"Dad!" I screamed and jumped up walking over and throwing my arms around.

"Hey Maya."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. I just need some sleep."

"Ok I'll let you sleep."

Minutes later he was out Justin smiled at me and motioned for me to come sit in his lap again. I did and cuddled into him more.

"Thanks for being there."

"Anytime Mi anytime."

All of a sudden Justin's phone went off and he answered.

Justin's POV:

My phone went off and I reached down to my pocket answering it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hi Justin. It's your mom are you and Maya still leaving to come to Hawaii today?" she asked

"Well mom last night Maya's dad was shot and he's in the hospital he's fine now but I don't know if we sh-"

I was interupted by Maya's dad, "You guys I get out tommorow and this is your chance to get away before tour. You two should go home and pack and i'll be here when you get back."

"But dad." Maya started

"No buts."

"Ok so I guess we still are mom."

"Ok you flight is at 4:30 this afternoon."

"Ok mom we'll see you guys then."

"Alright bye."

I hung up my phone and placed it in my pocket. I looked at Maya and se walked over to her dad.

"Bye dad. I love you. I will call you as soon as we get there ok?"

"Alright Maya. But remember have fun and Justin make sure she doesn't worry herself so muc. You two need to spend some time with your mothers and eachother. I'll se you both when you get back next week."

"Thanks Mr. Roberts." I said shaking his hand.

I put my arm around Maya and she smiled as we walked out of the room and towards the waiting area.

"Well guys we have to go." I said looking at Ryan cas and chris.

"Alrigt you guys have fun in Hawaii." Ryan said getting up and hugging us both followed by Cas and Chris.

"See you two when you get back."

We already had our suitcases packed a couple of days before since we were so excited about the trip. I smiled as Maya ad I walked hand in hand towards the Escalade.

Maya's POV

We got in as the driver headed towards arrived taking our bags and heading inside. We checked in and walked to our boarding area where they were currently boarding the plane. We walked up checking in and proceeding to board. We sat in 1st class which was waaay new to me. I had been on planes just further back and well I hadn't been on one since I was ten. I sighed sitting down next to Justin. Then they asked us to fasten our seatbelts and prepare for take off. I looked over at Jusin who gave me a comforting smile and I just looked down.

Ustin leaned close t me and whispered, "Don't worry ok? Everytings going to be alright."

By that time we were already in the air and he gave me a huge smile. I sighed laying backin my seat for the ride. He put his arm around me and I leaned in to him. could this get anymore perfect? I reached to get my ipod from him.

"What do you need?" he asked

"I wanna listen to favorite girl and one time." I said smiling. We laughed and leaned me bck beginning to sing to me. Wow this was amazing.


	17. Chapter 17

Justin's POV:

I sang to Maya for about 10 minutes and then I guess I fell asleep too because a flight attendant came by and shook me.

"Sir please prepare for landing." she said referring to my phone on my lap and the tray that was down.

I nodded and sat up putting the tray up and adjusting Maya. She stirred a bit but ended up staying asleep. We landed minutes later and woke Maya slowly.

"Maya. Wake up baby."

She stirred a bit more and opened her eyes with a yawn.

"Can't I stay asleep? Your arm is comfy right now." she said leaning back on it.

"Wow Maya. Don't you want to get to the hotel so that we can sleep then?"

"Nope cause then I won't be with you." she said smiling

"Awww really?" I asked leaning down

"Nope why would I wanna sleep next to the douche as Hampton would say." she joked smirking

I rolled m eyes and we began to get our carry ons. We walked off the plane as we each got a lay put around our knecks. Maya smiled at me as I took her hand and we walked to baggage claim we were attacked by papparazzi. We ran all the way there and finally ditched them. We had just gotten our bags when Maya ran into someone.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Maya said

"Nah its cool." the guy said looking up at Maya.

"You look really familiar." the guy said

"As do you."

"Wait are you Maya Peterson?"

"Yeah that's me."

"I'm Sam Roberts from school remember?"

Maya's POV:

Sam sam Roberts hmmm oh I know the guy I used to have the biggest crush on!

"You had a crush on me? Sam asked

I blushed, "I said that outloud didn't I."

"Ya you did. But its ok I had a crush on you too."

"Oh by the way this is Justin my-."

"Her boyfriend." Justin said shaking his hand

"That's cool. Didn't know you had a boyfriend. Well or that you moved until like yesterday."

I laughed, "Well from the little I saw of you you never did seem very observant." I laughed

"Haha. SO same old Maya I'm guessing."

"Ummm ya I guess."

"So what brings you here Mi?"

"Justin and I came to visit our mom's and have some time for the two of us before his tour starts."

"Oh so you aren't going with him?"

"No of course I am but you know we are always going to have people around us and well we like being alon." I said looking up at Justin with a smile on my face.

"Oh gotcha."

Justin put his arm around my wast pulling me close and kissing my forehead.

"So why are you here?"

"Oh my girlfriends family is here and wanted me to come visit over sumer break before I move out to LA and potentially lose the relationship."

"Oh how long you been dating this girl? NO way your moving to LA?"

"Ehh about 3 months I guess and yeah its gonna be cool."

I sighed and smiled as I thought Hello Drama. SUre I loved Justin btu I always had liked Sam. I sighed.

"Well we'd love to stay-" Justin started

"But we have to get to our hotel and sleep." I finished.

"Oh ok. Well where you guys staying?"

"Hilton Hawiann village." Justin said giving me a huge grin.

"No way we are!" I said jumping up and down then throwing my arms around his neck. Justin laughed and lifted me throwing me on his back.

"Well thas cool I guess I'll see you guys then cause that's where we're staying. Maybe we ca do a double date."

"Actually.." I started

"We would uhhh." Justin began to finish looking at me for an answer, "Love to." we both said.

"Great seeing you Sam."

"Ya man hope to see you soon at the hotel." Justin said doing a handshake with him.

"Ok well I'll see you guys later then hopefully we'll get to meet up. What do you say about tommorow around 6:30 in the lobby?"

"Sure." Justin said waving and adjusting me on his back. I took his hat off putting it on my head. We both started laughing as he carried me a few feet then laughed and almost dropped me. I landed on my feet and he started clapping as we grabbed our bags and walked out hand in hand together.

We got out front throwing our stuff in the taxi and driving off.

A bit later we were outside the hotel.

"Wow Jus this is amazing." I said walking in the lobby and looking around. I kissed his cheek and he blushed.

"It's perfect."

We checked in and found out that the two of us would have our own room. We headed upstairs and inside which was even more amazing than the lobby. Plus the view was great. We walked through some double doors to see two beds I claimed mine instantly and Justin laughed taking the other. I put my suitcase on my bed and getting a change of clothes. I walked into the bathroom and started changing into my bikini. I slid short shorts on over my bottoms and I was ready.

Ustin's POV:

Maya walked in to change so I quickly pulled on my swim trunks and a new t-shirt.

"Justin?" Maya called

"Yeah?"

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

Maya grabbed the sunscreen and I gulped looking at her. She didn't notice but man oh man I was freakin nervous. She smiled and I held out my hand we took it and walked down to the beach. We sat in a good spot and she began to put on sunscreen

"Jus?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do my back please?" she asked walking closer to me.

I was freaking out on the inside as she handed it to me and turned around. I stood there for a good minute. She turned around giving me a curious look.

"What's wrong?" she asked obviously looking at my nervous expression.

"n-nothing." I said

"Are you afraid to touch me?" she asked with a giggle.

I nodded my head and she looked up at me.

"Justin its ok. Your my boyfriend and I asked you to do it."

I gulped and looked down.

"If you don't want to I won't make you. I'll go jump in that spray thing over there." she said about to walk off.

"No no I'll do it."

She walked closer again and I squeezed some in my hand starting to rub in on her back. I finished and asked her to do the same. She nodded and I slid off my shirt. She looked at me in awe. I laughed and now she knew how I felt. I waked infront turning around and she put it on. I turned around picking her up bride stlye and spinning around I leaned in to kiss her just as I heard a voice.

"Justin? Maya? What are you two doing?"


	18. Chapter 18

Justin's POV:

I heard someone call my name just as I was about to kiss Maya. I closed my eyes tight. "UGH!" I said so only Maya could hear.

"Don't worry you'll have your chance again." she said as I put her down and piviting to the side as I slid my arm around her waist. We both shared a smile and looked up to see our.............MOM'S! Crap I thought they weren't supposed to findout until we decided to tell them.

"So I see you two are getting along." Maya's mom said.

We jumped apart looking down and blushing.

"Don't worry we've been watching for almost ten minutes you two." my mom said

"So when were you going to tell us you two were dating?"

"Well..." Maya started

"We were going.." I said

"Tell you tonight." we said together.

"Really you were?" Maya's mom said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah we were." Maya said and nodded quickly.

"Alright well how about we all spend sometime on the beach together then." My mom said

"Sure." we said

Maya walked back over and layed down on the towel getting ready to get some sun. I layed down next to her and just relaxed. I could hear our mom's the whole time giggling and saying aww. I brushed it off and grabbed Maya's hand. I could tell a smile formed on her face.

After a little bit I reached up and removed my sunglasses and sat up as did Maya.

"Want me to teach you to surf?" I asked

"Sure why not?" she said with a big smile.

We stood up looking at our mothers and smiling. Both nodded and I grabbed Maya's hand walking towards the board rental. We grabbed one board and made our way down the beach. I took her to a nice spot and I told her to lay on the board. She did so and I started to show her how to get up. I kept helping her but she just kept falling. I started laughing so hard and so did Maya. Man this was going to be a fun day.

Meanwhile back in LA...........

Cassey's POV:

So far today had been hectic. Everything going on with Maya's dad and my grandfather was just overwhelming. I loved him so much. Chris was keeping me grounded though. As we sat in the waiting room waiting for my grandfather to be released to take home my mind couldn't help but wander. What would Justin and Maya's mom's say about their relationship? Infact what would their dads say.I sighed looking around and thinking of how much fun they must be having in Hawaii. I looked up at Chris who as usual was sound asleep. I shook him a bit and he looked down at me smiling. I couldn't get my mind off how much I missed Maya. We were so close and I could never stand being away from here. I sighed again deeply and Chris new what was wrong.

"It'll be ok. You'll see her soon." he said

"Yeah I know but how are we supposed to tell the two of them?"

"I don't know we'll figure something out." he said

"But I don't want to tell them ad I want to be there for both of them throught the whole thing but I mea I really want to be with you too. GOsh why did your family do this?"

"I-I don't know Cas. I just don't know."

Maya's POV:

Justin and I were out surfing for what seemed like forever. I finally got up on the board and I was pretty good. He told me if I could skateboard I could surf and he was right. After awhile we came back to our mom's. The sun was just going down but Justin and I were tired.

"Want to grab something to eat wit us?" Justin's mom asked.

"You can if you want Maya but I'm beat I'll just order some room service." Justin said beginning to walk away.

"Actually I'm really tired too. You two go and have fun we're just going to head to our room. We'll see you in the morning." I said hugging them both and turning to walk with Justin.

We got to the room 10 minutes later. I kissed Justin's cheek and made my way to the bathroom starting the shower.

"What do you want to eat Maya?" Justin hollered from outside the bathroom.

"I don't know surprise me." I responded.

About 10 minutes later I was out and had on my pj's. Well sort of my pj's it was more like some of my pj shorts, one of justin's t-shirts and his hoodie. I walked into the room, my hair slightly damp with little ringlets of cur throughout it since I hadn't straightened it. I had also taken out my contacts so I stood with glasses on my face and no make-up. Not exactly the me Justin had ever seen but hey he'll get used to it. I walked over to my bed and sat down taking out my journal. Justin walked in the room and without looking at me said,

"The food we be here in 20 minutes. I'm going to shower."

"Ok." I said and he disappeared into the bathroom.

I wrote for awhile just about random things. Then I got a text from Cas.

_Heyyyyyyyy Aussi!_

_Hey Cas!_

_Wazzzz uppp girly??_

_Just writing a little bit. Wbu?_

_Same. Wuz up w/ douche_

_Lol. He's in the shower_

_Ohhhhhhhh I gotcha ;)_

_CASSEY! Shut up!_

_Lol sry. Anywayyys......_

_What?_

_Nothing.... Um idk_

_Wow.... Well I gotta go Justin just cameout of the bathroom._

_OH OK! You two kiddes have fun but remind him I'm always watching! Bye! Love ya!_

I looked up at Justin who was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing you just look beautiful." he said smiling and walking towards me.

"Shut up. Your just saying that. Who are you kidding I have no make-up, glases, and reall baggy clothing."

"Yeah but you look good in any clothes especially mine and I like you in glasses. It makes you look smarter."

"Oh so are you saying I'm not smart?" I asked with a shocked look.

"No no no! But I like you like this. FInally a girl who is real around me." Justin said grinning he was now right by my bed. He took my hands getting me to stand up. We were standing face to face. Justin leaned in and so did I just as there was a knock at the door.

"UGH! This happens everytime!" Justin said frustarted.

"DOn't worry i'll kiss you later." I said looking at him.

"I should go answer that." I said looking Justin up and down. He only had on boxers. I laughed.

"You shouled put some clothes on buddy." I said pushing him towards the bathroom.

He glared at me and I turned away walking towards the door. I opened it and I couldn't believe my eyes........


	19. Chapter 19

I went to open the door and when I did I couldn't believe my eyes. My best friend MASSEY! Plus the guy I had always had a huge crush on. This was his girlfriend of 3 months!!

"Hey Mi." she laughed nervously.

"Mas." I said a bit bitterly.

"Hey Shawty is that the food?" Justin asked coming over and putting his arms around my waist and kissing my forehead.

"Oh hey man! Waz up?" he said high fiving Tyler.

"Justin Massy. Massey Justin." I said with a fake grin.

On the inside I was going: What the heck he's been going out with her for three months!. I've only been gone just over 3 flippin weeks! She lied to me! She told me nothing was going on between the two of them that she honored the fact I liked him. She said she'd ask first. Ok so ya I had Justin now but still how could she? She flat out lied to my face. Oh my god! UGH!!!

I snapped back into reality where I relaized it was an awkward silence. I decided to break the ice when I realized something about Justin.

"Justin?"

"Yes babes?" he said smiling down at me.

"Didn't I ask for you to put some clothes on?" I asked about to crack into laughter.

"Umm ya and I did."

"Oh really you did?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Umm ya Shawty I did." he said in a serious tone.

At this point Tyler and Massey were about to break into laughter too.

"Justin can you really not feel the draft?"

"Huh? What do you mean.?"

I turned around swiftly putting a hand on each of his cheeks.

"Jus you don't have pants on still dumby. All you did was put on a shirt."

"Ohhhhh oh crap ummm ya i'll see you guys in a minute." he said running off.

"Wow sometimes I wonder about that boy." I said as Mas and Ty came in taking a seat on the couch. They both laughed.

"So you guys want anything Justin and I just ordered room service. I can get you guys something if you want."

"No we're good. We just had a big dinner with Mass's family." Tyler said kissing her cheek and smiling. I gave a fake smile just as Justin came back sitting nxt to me and pulling me halfway into his lap. I giggled and he ran his hands through my hair.

"Well we weren't staying long just wanted to make sure we're all on for tommorow bight."

"Oh yeah sure man. But what time?" Justin asked

"Ummm how about 6:30 meet in the lobby?"

"Ok perfect. Just enough time for Maya and I to do something speacil I have planned."

"Cool."

"Yeah I'm up for it as long as you don't forget the pants." I said laughing.

"Shut up." he said looking down blushing.

I giggled.

"But hey maybe i'll forget the shirt." he whispered in my ear in a low deep (I know shocking right deep whoa) voice.

I was sure that I turned a deep tomato red.

"Justin!" I whinned hitting his chest and burrying my face in his neck.

"What?"

"Hey we're goona go. We'll see you tommorow then?" Tyler asked

"Yeah sure." I said with a fake smile and they left.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked immediately after the door shut.

"Nothing." I said walking to my bed and sitting down.

He walked over picking me up and said,

"Babygirl we both know its not nothing."

"Well...."

"Come on you know you can tell me anything."

"Ok." I said and began telling him what I was thinking earlier.

When I finished he said, "Wow some best frined you got there."

"I know she's not perfect. But ugh! The fact she lied to me!"

"Baby don't worry ok?"

I nodded quickly and Justin leaned in touching my cheek in the process.

"Still looking to get what you keep getting interupted of." I said with a giggle

"Can you blame me?"

"No not really."

We were inches if not closer and there was a knock at the door.

"Every F-ing time why???? Do you hate me or something?" He asked looking towards the sky as he started cursing below his breath. I got up walking towards the door. I opened it to see our food there I took it and tipped the man. I set it by my bed and climbed in mine just as Justin came in.

"Food! Yummm!" he said taking his food and plopping down on his bed.

I turned a movie on and we started watching. We weren't sure what it was. Yumm! Justin ordered me a burger and fres!

We finished eating and were laying facing each other now. He turned off the tv and I couldn't see hm. I heard him rustle around for a bit and I didn't know but he got up walking over to my bed.

"Goodnight Shawty." he said hugging me

"Night Jus." I answered hugging back. He turned to walk away but I grabbed his arm.

"What?" he asked

I stood up in one swift motion put my arms on his neck and pulled him close as our lips crashed together. We stood there for awhile kissing not quite making out. We finally pulled away and looked in each others eyes. He smiled looking up again, "Ok sooo maybe you actually love me instead." he said out of breath. I giggled and kissed his cheek one more time before walking back and getting in my bed.

"What I can't have a replay?"

"Goodnight Justin." I said rolling over. I smiled huge. Wow I can't believe I just did that. I smiled again and drifted to sleep the happiest girl on the planet. What tommorow would bring though I didn't know.


	20. Chapter 20

Justin's POV:

It was around 8:30 when I got up. Today I wanted to do something speacil for Maya to show her I really did care. I called our mom's telling them we were doing something speacil together and they agreed to leave us alone. I got out of bed walking towards the phne and calling for room service. After I ordered I got up walking towards my suitcase. I changed into Maya's favorite swim trunks of mine (lime green and blue), A blue t-shirt, skate shoes, and one of my new hats that Maya got me. I looked in the mirror and took my hat of shaking my hair. I smiled and put that hat back on just as there was a knock at the door. I made my way past Maya who was still sleeping. I answered the door taking the food and setting it on the table on the balcony. I walked over to Maya's bedside and shook her gently.

"Maya baby wake up."

"Huh?" she asked rolling over

"Breakfast is here and then we have a long day ahead for just you and me."

She giggled and sat up. Once she did I noticed just how beautiful she was. Even in the mornings. Her hair in ringlets, glasses on instead of contacts, short shorts, and my favorite which was my shirt.

"You look beautiful."

"Justin I'm not even dressed. Plus I have no make-up on or my contacts in."

"Like I said you look beautiful. I love the way you look when you wake up."

She blushed and looked down.

"Come on." I said grabbing her hand. We walked to the balcony and she was amazed at the breakfast I had sitting there. She hugged me tight.

"Let's eat." I said

We ate and Just talked for awhile. Then I told her to go put on her bathing suit and some shorts.

She came back out in her favorite one which was of course lime green, blue, and white. She had blue jean shorts over top and lime green and white converse. She left her hair curly and down against her shoulders. She popped in her contacts and from what I could see barley put on any make-up.

She came up to me smiling.

"Perfect." I said and grabbed her hand pulling her with me out the door. We walked around the beach a bit just having fun and splashing each other. We came to a spot and we put all of our stuff down. We stripped down to our suits fast and ran into the water. It was just so peaceful. I got Maya by surprise attack and picked her up swinging her around in my arms.

"You ready Mi?" I aske smirking

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but I do believe I would."

"FIne bring it Bieber but your goin down."

I threw her as hard and as far as I could and she landed with a whoosh.

She popped up running towards me and chasing me while yelling in German. Finally she tackled me into the water while laughing. I looked up at her and a smile spread across my face. She stood up pulling me with her. I pouted and pulled her close she looked up and smiled at me.

"Justin!! Justin! Who's this huh?"

That's all we heard and then papparazzi was surrounding us. I pulled Maya close and we ran to get our stuff. We ran down the beach to the surf rental and hid. Finally we had ditched them.

"I hate paparazzi so much." Mi nodded in agreement.

"So wanna surf for a bit?"

She nodded her head quickly and we headed out to the beach. We were messing around for a bit and Maya wanted to try herself. I let her go. She paddled out and found a good sized wave. She rode like a pro. Then I surfed one too. We were just about to stop but Mi wanted one more go. She got in place but then the wave became a bit bigger ( it wasn't giant) but for sure above what Mi could handle. I screamed for her to just wait and jump the wave but she didn't hear me. Then I heard the wave crash and looked up to get Maya. She wasn't there.

"Maya!" I yelled.

No answer.

Just then I saw her I ran to her to see a cut on her head and she bleeding.

"Oh crap Mi. We have to get you to the hospital."

"Huh? Who's Mi?" she said as we neared the car.

"I put her in and told the driver to drive.

"Who are you?" she said moving away from me a bit.

"It' me Maya. Justin your boyfriend."

"No your Justin Bieber. Why would Justin Bieber be my boyfriend. And OMIGOD I'm in a car with JB and he saved my life Oh my wow." she said about to hyperventalate.

"Mi what do you mean why would Justin Bieber be my boyfriend your beautiful baby."

"I have a boyfriend though." she said

"Yeah it's me baby.

"No his name is Chaz."

"Huh? Baby Chaz is my best friend."

"Yeah and my boyfriend. Just ask him."

She said humphing.

"Whatever." I said just as we pulled up to the hospital they rushed Mi back to take care of the bleeding and find out why she's talking crazy. In the mean time I decided to text Chaz.

_Man Maya just hit her head real hard on the surf board and she doesn't remember me but she thinks your her boyfriend._

_Dude! That's weird I'm sorry. I would come see you to get it solved but i'm in Hawaii._

_Dude we are too! Please man you gotta talk to her!_

_Ok I'll be there asap. But man we did date awhile back for almost a week before we decided it would be too weird._

_Oh why didn't you tell me man._

_Dude not something i'm proud of she broke up with my and said we should be friends that it would be to weird around you._

_Oh ok. _

_Yeah. She probably just lost her memory up until that point._

_Great so she won't remember anything but the fact that I was a huge jerk to her._

_SOrry man. Be there soon. Peace_

I looked up just as the doctor cameout.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" I asked

"Maya has lost her memory. She can't remember anything that has happened the past 3 weeks. I'm very sorry."

"Iy's ok. It's not your fault."

"She should gain it back though in a few days. SO just keep an eye out because it will be instant."

"Ok may I see her?"

"Yes right this way."

I walked in to see Maya laying there watching tv.

"Why are you here jerk?" she asked bitterly.

"Mi I know this may be tough since you lost your memory but i'm your boyfriend Maya not Chaz."

"No I would never date a jerk like you."

That one hurt it hurt deep. I teared up and walked over to the couch putting my head in my hands. The next few days were going to suck. At that point I couldn't hold it in I began sobbing like a dang baby. I loved Maya and if she couldn't remember that it would kill me.

Oh snap! SO Maya's memory is gone...........what now???? Hope you enjoyed

Aussi


	21. Chapter 21

Justin's POV:

I was freaked. Could she really not remember me. If she couldn't soon I don't know what i'd do. I sighed and walked back in Maya's room taking a seat on the couch and putting my head in my hands.

"Justin?" she asked

I could barley respond I was crying so much. In finally managed to chokeout,

"huh?"

"Are you really my boyfriend?"

"Yes Maya. I really am. You just don't remember me."

"Justin! Your lying to me! Chaz is my boyfriend! He has been for awhile! Why are you lying Justin. Why are you trying to take me away from Chaz?"

"Maya!" I yelled jumping up and walking to her, "I'm not trying to do any of that! You are my girlfriend you have been for just over a week! Plus we came on vacation to Hawaii together before tour. You hit your head surfing so you don't remember the past few weeks! Maya I LOVE YOU!"

"Justin why are you lying to me." she asked in a soft voice looking down.

"I'm sorry Maya I'm n-" I said calming my voice when she interupted.

"Justin I'm trying to believe you or even remember what your saying but I just can't. I'm dating Chaz and I just can't believe you. I'm sorry."

I looked down again and nodded slowly. I walked over to the door and opened it. I was about to leave when Maya whispered,

"Justin don't go."

I turned around and shook my head.

"Maya if I don't then I won't survive if you can't believe I'm your boyfriend."

"Justin please stay. I need to know what the truth is. Justin even though you have been a total douche and I'm dating Chaz to be honest I need you."

As soon as she said that a small smile formed on my face but then it dropped, like a brother.

"Ok I'll stay." I whispered and walked over taking a seat on the couch.

We sat for a few minutes in silence and I finally spoke up.

"Maya?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think when you get your memory back we'll be the same."

"I-i'm sorry Justin. I just have no idea." She sighed looking down.

I nodded and Chaz walked in.

"Yo yooooo!"

"Hey man." I said

"Chaz!" Maya yelled holding out her arms.

He high fived me and went to hug her. They pulled away and she tried to kiss him.

"Whooa whoa whoa. What are you doing?"

"Kissing my boyfriend. Duh!" she leaned in again and he pushed her away.

"Maya we broke up three weeks ago. Everything Justin's telling you is true. Maya sure we liked each other but we weren't mant to be. That's why I'm dating someone else."

"Wait your cheating on me!" she yelled

"Maya calm down. Maya I never did love you. That's why we broke up. Sure we had fun and I really did like you but Maya I know a lot about Justin and the way he is. He does truly love you Maya and I hope you know that. I gotta go but just remember what I said. I love you Mi but as a sister." he hugged her and nodded to me turning and walking out.

Maya's POV:

I'm so confused I have no idea what to believe. I mean I guess Chaz and I aren't together but should I believe everything about Justin. Chaz said that Justin truly loved me but did I really love him. I had no idea. I couldn't remember anything. I sighed frustrated and looked down playing with my hands.

"Justin?" I finally spoke

"Yeah?"

"Ummm I believe you and Chaz but I just don't feel-"

"No its ok I understand. Just know I do love you Mi."

"I-I love you too. Always have Jus always have."

Justin's POV

I smiled and she motioned for me to come to her. I got up and walked towards her. She scooted over and I layed beside her. She put her arms around my waist and scooted as close as she could.

We layed there for awhile just watching hockey on tv. She looked up at me and I smiled. She smiled back.

"Does you're head hurt?" I asked

"Yeah a little bit." she said

I touched her bandage slowly and she flinched.

"Sorry."

"No its ok."

The doctor then walked in.

"So Maya you seem to be ok. You just need to take it easy and if your memory hasn't come back before you leave please come see us. You may leave whenever you like."

"Thank you." Maya said.

She got up and I handed her her clothes and walked out. I made my way to the front and checked her out. By the time that was done she was next to me. Her head still bandaged up. I helped her out and through the paparazzi into the car.

"Wow lots of people." she said rubbing her head.

"Well you use to be use to it."

She nodded and looked out the window. It was about 10 in the evening when we arrived at the hotel. I helped her out of the car and up to the room. She walked over and took a shower then got dressed and sat on her bed. I then did the same and walked out in nothing but boxers and pj pants.

Her eyes went wide and I laughed.

"What?" I asked walking closer.

She gulped and shook her head with a grin.

"Want me to help change the bandage?"

She nodded and I motioned for her to come to me.

I told her to sit on my lap and she hesitated but finally did. I gave her a comforting smile and she laughed. I looked at the bandage and began removing it. She flinched a few times but I got it off. It was a pretty bad and deep cut. I cleaned it up and put the banage back on just as she started crying. I held on to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Jus-tin I just can't believe I can't remember anything about us. I believe you but I want to remember already!"

"Shhhh shawty it's alright. Maya you're my baby and Shawty and right now it doesn't matter if you can't remember me or not because I know you will soon Maya."

I looked down and she was still crying. I picked her up and we layed in her bed. She cuddled up to me and I began to sing Favorite girl to her. She smiled and I kissed her head as she fell asleep.

"I love you Shawty. Maybe tommorow you'll remember."

Ok hope you enjoyed it guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. To be honest this week is going to be crazy so I may not have anything up until Friday night. I have 3 projects due this week! Ugh! School should be illegal! Anywhoooo there should be an ep of My Life In Ruins up later 2day too and if I get a chance maybe one more of this story.

Aussi


	22. Chapter 22

Justin's POV

I woke up slowly and saw Maya in my arms I smiled and tightened my grip on her.

"Oh god Maya I really hope you remember you and me soon baby. I don't know what I'm going to do if you can't baby. It's just going to kill me. I love you." I whispered and then kissed her temple. I looked at the clock and it read 5 am. I groaned and settled back into the covers. Just then Maya turned towards me in the bed. She leaned her head against my chest and snuggled in while putting her arms around my neck. I grinned and kept my arms at her waist. Just then Maya's phone rang. She groaned and sat up. She reached over and answered it.

"What?" she said in a bitter tone. I laughed and she rolled her eyes and hung up on the other person. She layed back down and we were facing eachother. I closed my eyes to go back to sleep when I felt her grab me by my shirt. She tugged on it trying to get me to come closer. I opened my eyes to see her looking at me with her puppy dog brown eyes. I sighed and scooted closer and she snuggled back into place. She lifted my arms and placed them around her waist.

"I don't know why it just feels weird without you there Jus."

I grinned and nodded. Soon we fell back to sleep.

A few hours later I woke up again. I looked down to see her looking up at me.

"Morning."

"Morning!" she said jumping up and walking towards the balcony. I groaned as she came back and drug me out of bed.

"Come on! Come see!"

"See what?"

"The view."

"I've already seen it Maya. SO have you."

"Oh.." she said looking down and letting go of my arm.

"Oh alright come on." I said grabbing her arm and walking towards the balcony.

She smiled.

"This is so cool Jus."

"Yep sure is."

"So I have a question?"

"What?" I asked

"So did we come here alone?"

"Umm yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Yes we flew here alone. But, our mom's were already here."

"Sooo have you told our mom's what happened?"

"Yeah."

"Oh so what'd they say?"

"Well they said we should spend the day trying to get you to remember."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah so whenever you're ready."

"Let's go!" she yelled pulling me back inside and towards the closet.

"Woah woah slow down." I laughed

"Well I wanna go!" She whinned

"Ok ok let's just get dressed first so we don't scare people."

"Ok!" she yelled running into the bathroom.

I shook my head and laughed and began getting ready too.

About 15 minutes we were all ready and dressed in bathing suits. Maya had a tank top and shorts over it along with sneakes and I had on a t-shirt and sneakers. We walked out the door and down to grab a coffee.

"What can I get for you?" the guy asked

"We'll have 2 grande carmel frappaicunos with extra carmel and whiped cream."

"Alright coming right up."

"How'd you know that?"

"Maya you've told me like 5 times that's your favorite babe."

"Oh right."

"It's ok you just can't remember."

"Yeah."

"Alright here you go. That'll be $10.22."

I pulled out a twenty and handed it to the guy while Maya glared and put her wallet back in my jacket pocket. I let out a laugh.

"So even when you don't have your memory you still can't stand when I buy stuff for you."

She stuck her tounge out at me and took the coffee as the guy handed me back my change.

"Really mature Mi." I joked

"Whatever Justin Drew."

"Fine Maya....Maya! Ugh! I don't know you're middle name"

"Ok let's play twenty questions then."

"Ok so do I get to ask first?" I said as we started walking along the beach.

"Yeah sure."

"Ok sooo favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite band?"

"ROlling stones."

"Favorite song?"

"Hmmm well I know its weird but for sure time of our lives by Miley not cause of her but it reminds me of me and Cassey."

"Cool. Alright ummm favorite movie?"

"Hangover or dumb and dumber not sure."

"Love em both. So favorite school subject?"

"Math."

"Favorite soda?"

"Well I would have to say mello yellow with a splash of orange fanta."

"Suite! Ummm middle name?"

"Hampton."

"Whoa really?

"Yep."

"Ok ummm A sport you wana try?"

"Boxing."

"Whoa tough girl ehh. Alright favorite sport?"

"Lacrosse. It's fun to watch and play since I get to beat the crap out of people."

"Favorite instrument to play?"

"Guitar."

"Best friend?"

"Hampton and Cassey currently."

"What college do you want to attend?"

"University of Maryland at college Park."

"Dream vacation?"

"France."

"Favorite vacation spot so far?"

"Destin, FL."

"Favorite place to be when you're not at home?"

"The beach."

"Favorite thing to wear?"

"Hmm skinny jeans and a t-shirt."

"Favorite type of shoes?"

"Converse or skate shoes."

"Favorite outdoor activity?"

"Between skateboarding and tubing."

"Hmmm favorite way to spend the day."

"Walking along the beach laughing and playing around with a friend."

We stopped and turned towards the water. We sat down just as she said,

"You have one more question."

"Yeah I gotta think of a good one."

She giggled and layed back in the sand just as a little girl came running over to her.

"Umm excuse me?" the little girl asked shyly.

"What can I do for you sweety?" Maya asked

"Umm are you his girlfriend."

"Umm yes I do believe I am." she said with a smile.

"Could I have your autograph?"

Just then her mom came running up.

"I'm so sorry she just loves you ever since she saw you on tv with Justin she wants to be just like you."

"No um its ok. What would you like me to sign?"

The little girl smiled as wide as can be and picked up a pair of little converse.

Maya grinned and took the sharpie and shoes from her.

"What's your name?"

"Sophie."

"That's a pretty name"

"There you go." MAya said handing the shoes back.

"Thank you!" she said giving Maya a huge hug. MAya grinned and waved bye as the girl and her mom walked 's great. She's going to be a great role model.

"What?' she asked when I realized I was staring.

"Nothing." I said smiling

"Have I ever signed anything else?"

"Nope that's the first. But something tells me there's going to be a lot more looking up to you."

She laughed, "Great more pressure."

"It's ok you'll do great." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"So what's your last question?"

"Kiss me?"


	23. Chapter 23

Maya's POV:

Oh my gosh did he just ask me to kiss him??? Holy shiz miz! Ok calm down Maya. I mean he is your boyfriend.....right? You must have kissed him before. RIght? Oh wow he's so cute and what am I saying. He could still be that jerk for all I know. UGH! I need my memory! Oh crap what's he saying? I better listen.

"Ugh! I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have asked. Who am I kidding you only remember me as a jerk you don't want t kiss me let alone date me. It's just that you're so-" Justin kept babbling

I interuppted with a kiss. After a few minutes he pulled away.

"Whoa." he said

"Yeah....Well it was the only way to shut you up babbler."

He glared at me and I laughed. The next thing I knew he had picked me up and was spinning around while I laughed. Maybe he was my boyfriend because I couldn't stop laughing. He put me down and was now looking down at me.

Justin's POV

Wow she was something. I really truly and honestly did love her. She was just so perfect. Well not perfect but perfect to me. Man I want her to remember the past week we've had together so much because its been the bes week of my life. I was looking down at her now.

"I hate when you look down at me." she spat

"Maya 'm like an inch taller than you."

"So you're an inch too tall."

"Maya we had this argument last week."

"Oh I know but still its really annoyin-"

"Wait! Did you say you know!"

"Ummm yeah babe....What's wrong got a fever?"

"You remember! And you called me babe!" I yelled picking her up and spinning her around again.

"Ummm sorry to burst your bubble Jus but why wouldn't I?"

"You hit your head surfing and you lost your memory for awhile! I'm soooo glad my baby's back."

"Well that explains why my head hurts so much and would explain why I have no idea how we got from surfing to here."

"Wait so do you not remember the begginning of today or yesterday?"

"No I don't sorry."

"It's ok. As long as you remember i'm you're boyfriend again i'm good."

"Wait I couldn't remember you were my boyfriend! Oh my gosh i'm so sorry."

"Yeah but we played 20 questions and my last was kiss me and you still did."

"Hmm doesn't sound like me......"

I laughed and so did she.

"So what else was revealed in 20 questions?" she asked as we took of our clothes over our bathing suits and ran to the water.

"Well let's see...." I said as we began to jump waves.

"I know you're midle name. Some of your favorite things, the sport you want to try, where you want to go to college and more."

"Wow. Ok"

"Yep."

"Man I love jumping waves. Cassey and I used to do this everytime we go to the beach in Flordia. I remember the on time we were there with our family and we all went for a walk at night and we were swinging Sammy around in the water and then we saw these two hot guys and turns out I knew one-"

I glared at her.

"And I'm going to shut up now...."

I laughed and went closer to her.

"Soo was this guy you knew hotter than me?"

"Well...........yeah." she said and smirked

"Oh your going down now."

"Gotta catch me first." she said sticking her tounge out and getting pushed to sore by a wave. She waved to me and started running. I shook my head and ran after her. We were running around yelling and laughing. I was just about to grab her when someone yelled,

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER AND HIS NEW GIRLFRIEND!!!"

We exchanged a quick glance and grabbed our clothes. We ran as fast as we could and took short cuts trying to avoid the crowd chasing us.

"Maya this way!" I yelled and Maya ran with me. We came to an elevator and jumped in and the doors closed right on time. I whipped out my phone.

"Hello?" Chris said

"Man put your hat and sunglasses on and get Cas and go to the TIki hotel."

"Why?"

"Maya and I are in trouble! Hurry man!"

"Dude we landed 30 minutes ago! But yeah we'll be there asap."

"tHank you!" I said and hung up

Maya looked at me and raised and eyebrow.

"What?"

"I thought this was our vacation?"

"It was but then you lost you're memory so they were coming to help. Now we're in trouble so I need there help and this is fre-"

She kissed me and I realized I had been babbling again. She pulled away and looked at the elevator buttons.

"Jus we can't go to the top floor that's the first place they'll look for us." she pushd a button and seconds later the door opened and we jumped out. She drug me down the hallway when she saw a rack of clothes and wigs.

"Perfect." she said

She threw a black wig at me along with a button up shirt, baggy shorts,flip flops, a shell necklace, and sunglasses. She grabbed a blond wig, sunglasses, a pink sundress, ballet flats, and a big beach bag. We ran down to the nearest bathrooms. A few minutes later we ran out looking at each other. I laughed and she glared. Everything she had on was so not her, the heavy make-up, pink dress she hated pink and dresses and she never carried a purse.

She raised her eyebrow and nodded towards me. For sure not me either. I looked like a surfer it was sorta scary...... She opened the beach bag and I put my clothes in it along with hers. We hooked arms and walked towards the elevator. It opened and girls screamed. They saw it was just "us" and settled back down. We got in holding hands and giving eachother nervous looks. We went to the back of the elevator and it started moving again. We reached the bottom and the doors opened to reveal a very believable "us" Chris and Cassey saved us. Everyone screamed and they ran. We laughed and walked out slowly. We began walking back to our hotel.

"You look nice in that dress." I said and gave her a cheesey smile

"Yeah and you look great surfer dude." she giggled

"Let's get something to eat before we go back." I said

"Ok." she smiled and I put my arm back around her shoulder and she leaned her head on my shoulder. Just then Chris and Cassey ran infront of us and fell. Their hats came off and everyone yelled, "UGH!"

Just then I felt my wig and saw Maya's come off. All four of us looked at eachother.

"It's them!!" Someone yelled

That's when we all began running. I looked at Maya while we were running her and Cas were infront of me and Chris and laughing their heads off. While Chris and I were slightly freaking out. You think it'd be the oppiste but nope. We ran to the nearest golf cart. I gave the guy some money and CHris jumped in the driver's seat with Cas next to him. Mu and I were in the back and ee took off down the road. We were all laughing by now and Maya leaned on my shoulder again.

"That'll never get old." she said

I looked around and couldn't help but smile. I had the perfect girlfriend and two awesome friends. Everything was perfect for now.......


	24. Chapter 24

Oh my gosh guys I am soooo sorry! I have been so busy with school, projects. So again I am super sorry about how long its been since I have updated. I am currently writing the next chapter. So I will have 3 chapters total up by Friday and this weekend I am going to post 3 more. So that will bring it to a grand total of 6 to make up for the lack of updates the past 2 weeks. Anyways the next should be up tommorow! Payce!!!

Maya's POV:

I was so excited to have my memory back again. Riding on the golf cart next to Justin was perfect. I had Cassey, Chris, and Justin. It was perfect. Chris was driving like a mad man like usual and Cassey was complaining about it. Justin and I were laughing.

"I think we lost them." I said a bit later

"Yeah we did." Chris said

"So anyone up for a bite to eat?" I asked

Justin laughed, "Good to have the real Maya back."

I smiled, "Maybe like a burger and some fries Chris doesn't that sound good?" I asked trying to convince him.

"Ok ok just shut up your making my mouth water!"

I laughed and Cassey glared at Chris.

"What's wrong Cas?" I asked

"Oh nothing just thinking about how if Chris gets onions on his burger there is no way I'm kissing him tonight." she smirked and turned around to face the front.

"But-bu-bu But Cassey why? You know I love onions on my burger but I love you too. Why make me choose?" He whinnied

"Did-d you just say you lo-ved me?" Cassey said with wide eyes.

"Umm uhh yeah I'm sorry Cassey it just sorta came out an-" Chris stuttered.

But wth that Cassey was gone. She jumped off the cart and ran towards the beach going as fast as he could. Chris stopped and got up to follow her.

"Chris?" I asked

"What?" he asked wit his head down and tears spilling over.

I got up and kissed Justin and Chris's cheek.

"You two go eat. I have a feeling this is much bigger than what you just said. I'll find her and make this right don't worry." I yelled and started running in the same direction.

Chris's POV:

I couldn't believe I had just said I loved her. The next thing I knew she was gone. When Maya got up and told me it would be ok she'd settle it I had an unusual easy feeling. I was still crying and Justin came over and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and tried to whip the tears away fast.

"It's ok man if Maya ran off after I said that i'd do the same." He said

I nodded and we walked back to the cart. He hopped in the drivers seat and took off.

"Where you wanna go man?" he asked

"I don't care." I said sadly and turned to look out at the beach. I saw Cassey sitting there crying and Maya just reaching her. Maya put her hand on her back and sat next to her. Cassey started to cry more. I just felt worse. What did I do? Did it really affect her that much? I turned to focus on the road when I looked over at Justin. He looked back and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Dude with Maya taking care of it she'll be back in your arms in no time." he said

"I hope so." I said

We pulled in to a tiki hut and walked in grabbing a table for 4 since the girls should be here soon. We ordered and just sat there talking about how amazing each girl was and how lucky we were. Then arms went around Justin's chest. He jumped and I laughed. He turned around to see Maya smiling at him.

"Where's Cassey?" I asked a bit worried.

She smiled at me and said, "I walked her down to the hotel she wanted to lay down for a bit before talking to you."

"Oh um ok." I said my head still down.

"Hey that's a good thing Chris. She wants to talk to you." she said smiling again.

"Ok." I said and looked down again.

Maya sighed and the waitress who had been flirting with Justin and I came up. She was mostly flirting with Justin so this would be interesting.

"Here you go." she said leaning dow low so Justin was staring at her cleavage. Maya's faced turned to a pissed off look.

"Can I get a coke?" Maya asked with a fake smile.

Oh god here we go I thought.

The waitress tried not to hear her and leaned down next to Justin's ear. She whispered something and slid a piece of paper into his jean pocket. He nodded and smiled. He turned and watched her as she walked off.

"Um dude?" I yelled,"What the fuck was that man?"

At that point just what I thought would happen happened. Maya's eyes spilled over with tears. This was one of the first times I had seen her cry. It just wasn't her. She jumped up slamming her chair against the table and running out of the place.

"Dude what the hell was that? You have an amazingly hot girlfriend you don't need that slut. God yo are so fucking dumb." I said getting up and glaring at him. Then turning and running out towards the direction Maya went. After a bit of running I finally saw her walking alone. Caught up and just hugged her. She smiled and we kept walking.

"Listen Maya I know you're not going to want to ear this but the thing is, we're guys we have needs and even though he doesn't need that from you like he thinks he does sometimes, when another girl comes at you with her boobs practically hanging out I mean we're guys." I said pulling her into a hug as more tears spilled over.

"It's just that it makes me feel like i'm not good enough Chris." she said cryng harder.

"Listen Maya. The only reason Justin did that was because he acted on what she was willing to give him in the moment. If it would have been the long run you'd still be in his arms. Maya he loves you and you should have heard him the whole time before you got there. He couldn't shut up about how pretty and cool and great you are. That may have been what he wanted right then but right now he wants you. I bet he's back there beating himself up."

She nodded and looked down again, "Thanks Chris. You're a great friend. But I just don't know right now. I mean I can't compare to her! Did you see her! She was beautiful and i'm just me." she said sobbing some more and hugging me tight.

"May you're his girlfriend not that slut. So i'm going to tell you one more time before I start attacking you. He chose you not her. She would just be a one time fling if something happened and its not gonna happen."

She nodded as we got in the elevator at the hotel. It dinged and we stepped out onto the floor. We walked down to our room and opend the door. I saw Cassey standing there smiling with a dinner set for two and rose petals everywhere. I saw Maya smile and turn to walk out. Cas could see she had been crying too.

"Wait Maya what's wrong?" Cas asked.

"I'll be fine guys you just proceed." she said smiling and turning around walking back out.

Justin's POV:

I'm so flipping stupid! I have to make this up to Maya somehow. I got up and left walking right past the waitress and throwing down the piece of paper in front of her I walked down to the beach and began walking back to the hotel. Once I got right outside of it I saw Maya standing at the water with tears rolling down her cheeks. Then I saw a guy stand up and walk to her and start rubbing on her. Oh no NO one touches my Maya. As I got closer I could see she was trying to push him off. I walked up and put my arm around her.

"Sorry man she's taken." I said glaring.

The guy backed off and walked over to another girl. Maya looked up and saw me. She shrugged me off and began walking again.

"Maya! Wait!" I yelled running to catch up. She kept walking and kept her eyes on the ground. I stopped her and pulled her chin up so she'd look at me.

She tried to jerk her head away but I put a hand on each cheek.

"Maya baby I love you. I was just completely stupid please pleas forgive me baby. Please?" I asked getting on my knee and holding her hand. "I'm begging Maya please."


	25. Chapter 25

IMPORTANT!!! Alright so I thought I was going to get you more chapters but I can't. I have tons of homework this weekend and I'm not going to have any access to a computer on top of it. I am super sorry. If I get the chance I'll try to write tomorrow and post but I may not be able to. Anyways sorry if I don't get a chance. Peace Love OH AND SORRY ITS SHORT!!!

Maya's POV

It's not that I didn't want to forgive Justin, because believe me I did. It's just that was I supposed to forgive him? I mean I've forgiven him so many times before and I just don't know what to do. I mean if I forgive he could do this so many more times. I just don't know if this is the best thing for me right now. He's starting to stress me out. I just feel that if I forgive him something's going to go wrong and right now I just can't handle that. He was kneeling and begging for my forgiveness. It made me feel terrible. I looked at Justin with more tears spilling over. The thing was that it was something much bigger than just this. Several things had happened so many times and I had this huge feeling in my gut. I just didn't know whether to follow my gut or my heart.

Chris's POV

Before I knew it Maya was gone. I turned and just smiled at Cassey. I can't believe she did all this just for me. She didn't need to. She was mad at me I wasn't mad at her. I should be the one begging for an apology. I stepped forward and towards her a bit.

"Chris list-"

"No Cassey listen to me." I said grabbing her hands.

"I shouldn't have said that so soon. I don't want you saying anything you don't mean either."

"Hey listen it's not that it's just that I didn't know how to react. The last person to say that was my ex boyfriend and let's just say that we didn't have the best break up or the easiest for that matter."

"Hey it's ok because I hope you know I'll never do anything to hurt you."

"Yeah I know you won't. So let's eat!"

"YES! I am starving. I ran out before I got a bite."

We walked over to the table and began eating the amazing dinner. It was delicious! Complements of the hotel staff of course. We finished soon after and just kept talking.

"So why did you and Maya come back so fast? And why was Maya upset."

"Oh crap! Maya! We need to find her. Before she said it was alright but I think she needs someone after what Justin did."

"Wait what did he do???" Cassey asked.

"I'll tell you on the way down she's probably on the beach." I said jumping up and taking her hand.

We ran out the door and into the elevator. We were hitting the buttons trying to get it to go faster but of course it didn't happen. We finally got down to the beach. We started looking around everywhere. Where could she be? Did she need us? Was she ok? There were so many things running through my mind. I mean she was one of my best friends. I can't believe I let her go and didn't tell Cassey instantly. Sure Maya was a big girl and could take of herself but I was worried. We were both still running around and looking quickly. Finally I spotted her. I ran to Cassey and pointed at her but then noticed who was with her. Justin. Great I thought. She was crying and he was on his knees begging her. I wonder what she was going to say. We walked at bit closer and pulled our hoods up. We stayed back just far enough so that we could hear what they were saying but they couldn't see us.

Justin's POV

I was begging here. Couldn't this girl see I loved her? I felt so bad about what I did. I was starting to cry and as the time went by and all she did was stare at me it killed me. I finally let go of her hand. Obviously she wasn't going to forgive me. I choked on my tears and got up turning to walk away. She stopped me suddenly and I turned around not looking up at her. Here goes my heart breaking…..


	26. Chapter 26

Justin's POV

She lifted my chin to look at her and her eyes had tears pouring out too.

"Listen Justin…." She started

Oh great I thought I knew exactly what was coming. I jerked my head away and looked to the side

"Justin listen to me and look at me."

I looked up at her and she began crying more.

"Justin I just think its best if we take a break."

"No Maya! It's not best. If you knew how much I loved you, you wouldn't be doing this. Please don't do this Maya!" I yelled through tears

She shook her head and looked down," Justin its not that I don't love you because I do its just I need some time to think about all of this. I think I may have jumped into this to fast. I just need time to think about all of this Justin. I don't know if this is the best lifestyle for me. I just don't know if I can handle the spotlight."

"Maya baby please don't do this to me! Do you not get that every time I see you I get butterflies and that each moment your gone I can't stop thinking about you! You can't just leave. You're my number one girl. Please Maya, Please." I yelled at first and then soothed into a whisper.

"I'm sorry Justin but I just need to do this. For myself and for you."

"You aren't doing anything for except ripping my heart out." I said coldly

She nodded her head and stepped towards me.

"I'll always love you Justin and I'll always be in love with you. I just need to find myself again and see I this is the right thing for me to be with you on tour." With that she kissed me on the cheek and hugged me.

"I'll call you when I'm ready to talk Justin. I promise it will be before tour. I love you."

That's all she said before she turned away and before I knew it she was gone. I wanted to go after her stop her at all means but I just couldn't move.

Cassey's POV

She she just broke up with him. Oh my god. After I watched her walk off and she was out of sight I saw Justin drop to his knees and begin sobbing harder. Just seeing him this way made me tear up. I gave Ryan a look and he nodded. We shared a quick hug and kiss as I hurried off to go find Maya and so he could talk to Justin. I ran as fast as I could up the walkway and I was about to walk in the hotel's side doo when I heard someone crying.

"Maya?" I called out.

I walked closer to the sound only to find Maya sitting, knees to her chest with re puffy eyes and tears pouring out.

"Maya. What happened?" I asked sitting down and wrapping my arms around her.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can we please just go home. I hate to say it but I need Ryan."

I looked at her questioning if I should get her to talk to him first or not. By the look of her not the best idea. I nodded and helped her up. We walked arm in arm back up to the hotel room. We quickly packed up and while Maya finished getting the last of her things I wrote a quick note to the guys. We took our luggage and caught a cab to the airport. We checked in threw security and we were now sitting and waiting until they called for us to board. Maya was sitting with hear head thinking. I could tell because she had a guilty look on her face.

"I'm proud of you Maya."

"Huh?" she asked shocked

"You need some time away. In fact as soon as we get back to LA we're road tripping for the week just the two of us."

She smiled slightly," Fine but I' driving."

"No way! When we talked about this years ago I was driving!"

"That's before 1. I could drive and I stepped foot in a car with you."

"Urgh! Fine." I said

She smiled with success just as they called to board the plane. We gathered out bags and starbucks and boarded.

Maya's POV

I let out a deep breath as we lifted off. The only thing I was questioning was if I was doing the right thing.

Chris's POV

I watched Cassey take off and I walked over to Justin.

"Justin man are you ok?"

'Do I looking fucking ok?" he screamed

I shook my head and sat next to him, "Man I'm really sorry…"

He shook his head,"You can't be sorry its my own stupid fault. I've done so much crap to her. I should have seen this coming. I just I already miss her so much. Man what do I do? I'm totally screwed. She said she would call me before tour to let me know if she was coming but dude that could be two weeks. I can't go two weeks without her!"

I just looked down. I was at a loss of words. I mean what was I supposed to say? I know I'd feel the same way if I lost Cas. Justin was sitting next to me now with his head in his hands.

"Man come on lets go up to the room." I said

We got up and walked towards the hotel. We entered and road the elevator up. We got down to the room and I unlocked the door flinging it open. Justin went right in and layed down on the bed. I walked over to the kitchen where I found a piece of paper.

_Ryan and Justin:_

_Maya needed a break sometime with just me and her. We're road tripping as soon as we get back to LA. Justin, Maya really does love you. When I found her she was sitting against a wall crying and I'm positive she spend the whole flight back thinking about you. If either of you need to talk to either of us just text or call me. Anyways Miss you._

_Lots of love,_

_Cassey and Maya_

I dropped the note and let a deep sigh. I grabbed two cokes out of the fridge and walked towards the bedroom. I stopped outside the door when I heard someone singing and strumming a guitar. I put my ear against the door listening closely.

_With you _

_With you_

_I wish we had another time_

_I wish we had another place_

_Now Romeo and Juliet bet they never fell the way we fell_

_Bonnie and Clyde never had to hide like we do_

I saw him stop and shake his head. His put his guitar at the edge of the bed and he climbed into bed clapping his hands to turn off the lights.


	27. Chapter 27

Alright sooooo this is part one of the three part marathon! Enjoy! Next will be up in an hour or so!!

Justin's POV

Chris and I walked into the hotel room. I instantly walked towards the bed. I laid down and started thinking. I wish she was still here. I let out a deep sigh and got up walking towards my guitar case. I unzipped it and grabbed walking back to sit on the bed. I started strumming as words came to me I sang.

With you

With you

Now Romeo and Juliet bet they never fell the way we fell

Bonnie and Clyde never had to hide like we do we do

I shook my head and sighed. I had no idea where to go from there. I put my guitar at the end of my bed and laid down clapping my hands. Just then the door open and Chris walked in.

"Justin?" he asked

"Yeah?" I choked out

"Well I- never mind." He said turning to walk out.

"Wait Chris. What?"

"I was just going to see if you wanted to play some video games and order some room service to get your minds off some thing but if you wanna slee-"

"Nah man I'm up for it let's do it!" I said faking a smile and getting up.

We walked into the sitting area. I turned on the 360 and started setting up CODMF2 (Call Of Duty Modern WarFare 2) and Chris ordered room service.

About 3 hours later we were finishing off the last of our 20 cokes we hard ordered and eating the last of the pizza and fries plus we were on a roll on COD. We were just about to win when Chris got a bit to excited and knocked over his coke onto the Xbox. Thus the Xbox turned off and was officially broken.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Chris yelled

I started laughing and bent down next to him.

"Chris I-I'm sorry man it looks like this is the end." I said trying to sound sad even though I was laughing.

He looked at me and I could have sworn I saw tears.

"Man its just an Xbox. You can get a new one."

"A new one?? No way man Cheryl and I have way to much history. I couldn't do that. Do they have an Xbox emergency repair shop?? I'm gonna go find out!" he said before running off to his computer. I shook my head.

"I'm gonna head to bed then man. And Chris." I started.

"Yeah?"

"Dude its almost 1 here which means its like 4 or 5 there. No one is there that early dude." I said

"Well I'm calling anyway! Night man."

I laughed and shook my head getting up and walking back to the bedroom again. Man we had been at it for hours. I was so tired that I didn't even have time to think I laid down in bed a drifted off slowly.

Maya's POV

We had just boarded the plane not 10 minutes ago and we had just taken off. The only thing was I couldn't stop shaking this feeling that I wasn't doing the right thing but the other part of me was telling me I was. I needed sometime. Just Cas and me for a week or so would be the perfect thing. Its exactly what I need Cassey always knows how to cheer me up. I let out a deep sigh and tried to get him out of my head but I just couldn't. Everywhere I looked around the plane I saw his face or heard his voice something. It was driving me insane. I kept telling myself this is what I need to do this was what was right. I finally gave up and reached for my iPod. As I was doing this Cassey was glaring at me.

"What?" I asked

"Don't do it Maya. It will just suck you back more than you already are. You're ipod is all him."

I let out a sigh and shook my head," Cassey its the only way I'm going to survive the flight. You know I haven't flown in a plane for 3 years without his music and I'm on a plane at least once a month."

I untangled the ear phones and Cassey raised and eyebrow. I popped it in and his voice filled the earphones. I could tell Cassey was talking to me but I didn't care. I turned the volume up and lay back in the chair. This was surprisingly relaxing. I guess because Cassey and Justin were the only two people who could calm me down when I was having on of those days. I laid there for a bit just absorbing everything that had happened in the past few hours. I looked at my watch and it read 12:30 A.M. Hawaii time. The guys were probably headed to bed. I just hoped that Justin didn't' have trouble sleeping because of me. I leaned my head back as Common Denominator came on and I slowly drifted to sleep. (I actually fell asleep to that last night at like 4 A.M. So I guess this morning)


	28. Chapter 28

Chris's POV

I woke up the next morning. I was sprawled out across the couch with the phone in my hand and my Xbox at my feet, still wet. So yesterday was real. Darn it! I looked down at the phone to notice it was still connected. Then Someone answered.

"Hello Xbox emergency repair?" I scrambled to put it to my ear but as soon as I put it to my face I screamed because it was so hot and dropped it. My phone fell and the battery popped out.

"NOOOOO!!!" I yelled

Just then Justin came running out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Dude what's wrong?" he asked

"I was finally connected after-" I glanced over at the clock," Six hours man!"

He laughed and shook his head. He threw the nearest pillow at me and then spoke.

"Come on man lets lets just go home I just can't take bein here right now." He said turning around and walking back into the bathroom.

I got up slowly and walked over packing up my stuff quickly and then placing Cheryl in with my clothes around her. I zipped up my bag just as Justin came out. I took a shower and got ready walking out a bit later. Just as I walked out I heard Justin singing. I stopped short to listen.

Just a fraction of your love fills the air,  
And I fall in love with you all over again,  
You're the light that feeds the sun in my world,  
I'd face a thousand years of pain for my girl.

Out of all the things in life that I could fear,  
The only thing that would hurt me is if you weren't here  
Woah oh oh oh

I don't want to go back  
To just take one half of the equation  
Do you understand what I'm sayin'?

Girl without you I'm lost  
Can't fix this compass at heart  
(Between me and love)  
You're the common denominator, oh, oh, ohh, oh  
You're the common denominator, oh, oh, ohh, oh

Before your love was low, playin' girls was my high  
You changed the game now I put my card in the side, aye  
When broken hearts rise up to say love is a lie  
You and I will stand to be multipied, yeah

Out of all the things in life that I could fear, yeah  
The only thing that would hurt me is if you weren't here, here, here  
Yeah, Yeah

I don't want to go back  
To just take one half of the equation  
Do you understand what I'm sayin'? (do you understand?)

Girl without you I'm lost  
Can't fix this compass at heart  
(Between me and love)  
You're the common denominator, oh, oh, ohh, oh,  
You're the common denominator, oh, oh, ohh, oh,

I can't imagine life without your touch,  
And every kiss that you give, you fill me up  
And through all the heart achin'  
Jealous females hatin'  
Imma hold it down for you, you

Oh, whoa...  
Your the common denominator,  
Oh, yeah, woahh,  
I don't wanna to go back,

I don't wanna go back  
To take one half of the equation (half of the equation)  
Do you understand what I'm sayin'? (oh, whoa)  
Girl without you I'm lost  
Can't fix this compass at heart  
(Between me and love)  
You're the common denominator (oh, oh, ohh, oh)  
You're the common denominator (oh, oh, ohh, oh)

Just a fraction of your love fills the air,  
And I fall in love with you all over again...

"Wow man deep never actually heard you sing that about someone." I said walking over and placing my hand on his back.

He jumped and I let out a soft laugh.

"I wrote it for her she just doesn't know that. Doesn't matter," he started,"It's not like she's even going to come on the tour." He shook his head sucking in a few tears.

"Then you have to convince her to."

"How am I supposed to do that man? She's leaving with Cassey on that road trip." He said raising up the note.

"Yeah but did you read the part that says if we need anything to call her." I said winking at him

"Yeah but I mean- Oh! I got you now we just need to set this plan up."

"Getting right on it." I said calling Cassey.

As I did this we made our way out and into the car. Cassey and I talked all the way to the airport. I hung up and looked at Justin.

"Alright she has a plan if it's ok with you."

"Yeah man whatever she thinks will help me get her."

"Ok.' I said just as we sat down at the gate. I quickly told him the plan and he smiled.

"Man this has to work otherwise I'm screwed." He said sighing and throwing his head back.

"Yeah but you're just going to have to wait."

"That's what's going to drive me insane the most. I mean I have to wait two days." He said

'You'll be fine." I said as we boarded the plane.

"I hope so." He said laying his head back and putting his ipod.

I could hear the music through the headphones and rolled my eyes. It was the song he let her record in the studio awhile back when he was just starting out. I shook my head and put in my own ipod just as we took off. Now we just had to wait and see if this plan worked. If it didn't my best friend would never be the same again.


	29. Chapter 29

Alright want to let you know this is the last chapter of the marathon. I won't be updating either story until at the soonest Friday. But I'm still going to be writing in my trusty notebook with my coolio pen! I'll come home Friday and type and then post for you my loves! Anyways hope you enjoy and I'll talk to you all on Friday! Payce

Cassey's POV

We had just landed and we were headed to baggage claim. We walked outside after snatching up our bags and Ryan was standing there smiling. I was in the back seat, still thinking about things and Maya and Ryan were in the front laughing and catching up. It was weird since the usually never did this. But I knew she needed some cheering up so I just smiled and kept thinking. We pulled up to my house and I jumped out grabbing my bags and leaning back in.

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow around lunch and we'll leave?" I asked

"Fine." She said a bit unhappy that I had convinced her I was driving.

I flashed a smile and waved walking up into my house. I hollered out that I was home. But of course no one was here. I walked up to my room and threw my bags down just as I got a call. Chris and I started talking and we needed a plan and Justin agreed.

"Alright let's get down to business." I said and we started planning.

A bit later everything was set, "Alright so we leave tomorrow and so do you guys. You'll get there early and the next day you and I will leave them there alone. But this is going to be hard Maya can figure just about anything out." I said

We talked a bit more and then I hung up. Now the trick was just waiting for all of this to fall into place.

Maya's POV

We dropped Cassey off and then headed back home. Once we got there I ran into my room dropping my bags and falling on to my bed. I laid there for a few minutes before jumping up and walking to my guitar and hugging it.

"I missed you." I said

"Uhh Maya?" Ryan asked from the doorway.

"Yeah?" I asked like nothing was weird.

"Well first why are you hugging your guitar?"

"I missed it."

"Ok then…." He said," Well do you want to grab some food and then have a scary movie fest like old times? Maybe talk?"

"Umm yeah totally but, let me guess Cassey got to you a minute ago didn't she."

"Umm yeah." he admitted.

I let out a laugh and we headed downstairs. We jumped in his car and grabbed a bunch of crap to eat and drink from In and Out burger. So much actually that I thought I was gonna spill everything in the car. Once we got home he came over and took a bunch. We headed up the steps and into the rec room, once inside the house. I went to put my stuff down and almost dropped it luckily Ryan has fast reflexes. We sat down and started pigging out and just talking for a bit. Then we decided to start a movie. I walked over and picked out a few scary movies. We decided to start with The Uninvited. As we sat watching it I couldn't help but think about the first time I had seen this. Justin and I had gone out with a group of friends and it was the first time he decided to make fun of me to be cool. I shook the thought out and tried to concentrate on the movie but it was all stuck in my head.

"Ryan?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could watch something else. This just reminds me of…"

"Oh yeah totally." He said jumping up and changing the movie to Scary Movie. Ok so they weren't scary but we loved them anyways. We spent the rest of the night catching up on our lives and watching the scary movie and Saw movie series. We looked at the clock and we read 4 A.M. We laughed.

"Thanks for being a great brother and being here." I said hugging Ryan

"No problem sis."

We turned and walked our separate ways. I changed into Pajamas and snuggled into my warm bed. I tossed and turned for what seemed like forever before finally falling asleep.

I awoke the next morning to Ryan jumping on my bed like a two year old.

"Ryan what are you doing!" I yelled

"You have to get up. Cassey will be here soon."

"Ryan you're almost twenty years old don't you have something better to do?"

"Nope!" he laughed

"Well you look like your two in a six foot two body so quit jumping!" I laughed.

He ignored me and kept jumping. I stuck my hand out and he suddenly he fell and started laughing.

"I believe you taught me well. The taller they are the harder they fall." I said simply before getting up and walking into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, got dressed and quickly got ready. I walked into my room a bit later throwing some more clothes into my luggage and putting the dirty clothes in my hamper.

I grabbed my bag running out my door and down the steps. I found Ryan in the living and hugged him bye quickly before running outside just as Cas pulled up

"Hey!" I said

"Hey! Well someones in a good mood!"

"What can I say! A night with Ry and now the week with you on a road trip what more could I want?" I asked

"Justin." She muttered

I heard what she said but acted like I didn't, "What was that?" I asked

"Nothing." She said, "Lets' go girly!"

And with that we were off towards Malibu! This was going to be pretty awesome. We pulled out of the driveway and started down the road. The top down and the music up loud. We were singing loudly but hey we didn't care. Malibu here we come! Sand, surf, and Malibu was full of cute guys right?! But why was I so thrilled I had Justin right? Well maybe I needed to get my mind off him for awhile.


	30. Chapter 30

Chris's POV  
As soon as the plane landed Justin was gone. He grabbed his backpack and was running out of the plane and through the terminal.

"Justin!" I yelled

It was no use he was gone. I sighed and shook my head and began to run after him. Finally I reached him just in time. He was just about to jump onto the rotating baggage claim when I ran and pulled him back by his backpack.

"Dude not cool! You may be famous but that does say restricted smart one!"

"Well if it'd go faster we'd be fine!" he said back trying to get out of my grip.

I shook my head," Man its okay. We're leaving first. You're going to get her back."

"Its not that easy. That's why I've always loved Maya. She's so stubborn but she compromises. She can be a bitch one second and totally sweet the next. Girly and tomboy. Shopping then skateboarding. She's just so different and I made her friggin cry! She never cries and you know that!" Justin said in a desperate tone before stepping off the rotator. His head hung low.

"Maybe I should just forget it. I mean I should know she won't take me back. Plus I heard what Mel said. She's excited to get me off her mind and be on a trip just the two of them. I just can't do it man." E said shaking his head.

"Justin you're my best friend. You have been for a long time an if there's one thing I know about you its that if you want something and you go after it you get it. Justin every girl out there wants you including this girl. She's head over heels for you and if she doesn't take you back after what your about to do for her then you weren't meant for each other man. But, I'm telling you the way that girl looks at you its really amazing to watch. Sometimes I wish I could tell if Mel was the same way with me. Man every time you run off she turns around and watches you go with the biggest smile on her face. She smiles because you're having fun not because she is. And Justin when you leave for even a day she depressed the whole time. She's not herself and acts totally different. Tonight I'm telling you when you see her you need to tell her you love her. That right there will sho her how much you care." I said touching his shoulder.

He looked at me wide eyed.

"What?" I asked

"Well first thanks man. Your right and second wow Chris didn't know you could be that deep!" he said with a bit of a laugh

"Shut up." I said as we grabbed our luggage and walked out.

We walked towards Justin's driver and he dropped us off at his house. We grabbed more clothes and food and crammed it all in his car before jumping in and speeding off down the highway. I turned on some music and cranked it up to try and keep Justin's mind off her for a bit but it was useless. You could tell every lyric and beat was being analyzed and fit to her. I shook my head and tried to get him to snap out of it. But I was right. If this doesn't work my best friend will never be the same again.

Before I knew it we arrived. We ran to the hotel and checked in and Justin immediately started freaking out.

"Man calm down. I'll go make sure everything is in place you just go get ready."

He nodded and I left.

A little later I came back to see Justin sitting on the bed with his head down.

"Justin?" I asked

He looked up at me with red blood shot eyes.

"It's going to work." I said just as there was a knock at the door.

I turned and walked towards it and opened it to see Melody standing there.

We shared a quick hug before she busted past me.

"Okay I only have a bit. I had to convince Maya to go get me something that doesn't even exist. So where is he.?"

I pointed towards the bedroom and she walked towards him and I followed it.

As soon as she saw him her mouth dropped and she looked at her watch. She grabbed his arm and shoved him to a chair. She started pi king up clothes and tossing them everywhere. Finally she came up with something and threw it at him. She shoved him to the bathroom and smiled.

"Well I'm leaving. Justin don't worry yourself anymore. It will be fine. Now I just need to get her into something nice." She yelled some to Justin and whispered the rest to herself.

She pivoted and walked out the door quickly mumbling to herself. She may have been weird like that but that's why I loved her so much.

A few minutes later Justin walked out in black skinny jeans, a black shirt, black vest, dog tags, and bright yellow sneakers. I nodded my head and he gulped.

"Now or never." I said

He nodded before exchanging a handshake with me. He took a deep breath grabbed a few things off the counter and we walked out of the hotel room and down to the car ogether. Here we go.


	31. Chapter 31

Maya's POV  
We had just arrived in Malibu and so far it was great. We got our hotel room and were laying on the lounge chairs on the balcony when Mel's phone rang. After a few minutes she hung up and turned towards me.  
"You know what sounds good right now?"  
"What?" I asked  
"We should get some burgers from that build your own burger place. They have an amazing burger called the booyah burger. Then we could bring it back here."  
"Yeah that sounds fine. Just let me slip on my shoes and we can go."  
"Actually would it be too much trouble for you to grab them. I'm feeling a bit sick."  
"Yeah that's fine. I'll be back soon." I said tying up my last shoe string and moving towards the door. I grabbed myr room key and cell phone and walked out.  
Mel's POV  
As soon as she was gone and down the elevator I was off. I sped out of the room and down the hallway. I had to find the guys. I ran to their room and knocked on thedoor. I gave CHris a brief hug when I walked in and then ran into where Justin was and threw him in a chair. I started throwing clothes around and finally found the perfect outfit. I threw it at him and looked at my watch.  
"Okay record time." I said  
"Uhhh yeah.x Ryan said wide eyed.  
"Well Justin get dressed. Everything is set up i'll make the last call on the way back to our room and she will be there tonight. Now if you'll excuse me I have 22 seconds to get back to my room. Bye!" I yelled running out and making my last call.  
"Okay thank you!" I said opening and then closing the hotel door before shutting my phone and jumping the bed just as Maya came through the door.  
"Here." she said handing me a burger.  
"Where's yours?"  
"Do you know what's on that thing?"  
"Ummm duh its my fave."  
"Liver is your fave? Okay fine i'm not one to judge. But i'm not eating that crap."  
When she said that I almost threw up.  
"Well eat I didn't walk almost 2 miles for you not to eat it."  
I nodded faked a smile and took a bite.  
"Chew and swallow." she said  
I did slowly before opening my mouth.  
"Now Mel you mind telling me the real reason you wanted me to run across town? Was it because you wanted to be alone? Was it because you wanted to talk to Ryan? Maybe the fact that Justin and Chris are here?" she said cocking an eyebrow  
I looked up shocked.  
"Melody I don't live under a rock. He can't go anywhere without being noticed and I knew the minute we got here you were up to something. So what does he have you doing now? Something to get me back?"  
I looked down and played with my hands.  
She scoffed, "Oh my god he does."  
I just focused down.  
"Well Mel how about you give him a message for me."  
I nodded  
"Fuck off. I don't want to see you. I'm sick of this getting me back shit. And one little thing he was gonna do for me isn't going to makeup for it. And whatever you were going to do to get me wherever he wanted has now been ruined. I'm going out. I'lle back late tonight so don't wait up cause I don't care." Maya said before shaking her head and turning to walk away. She slammed the hotel door and I cringed. What had we just done. I sighed before getting up to run out the dor. But when I opened the door I saw something I was hoping I wouldn't have seen


	32. Chapter 32

Maya's POV

I stormed out of the room as fast as ever furious. And there standing in the hallway was Justin holding one single white rose. His eyes became wide when he saw me and he gulped. I shook my head shoving past him and taking off down the hallway.

"Maya!" Justin yelled running after me.

I just shook it off and kept running.

"Maya baby please! I love you, I need you, there's no one else in the world i'd rather be with! Please just give me another chance!" he screamed

I stopped and turned around slowly tears rolling down my face and his violently.

"Please." he whispered walking closer

"Justin that's all I've given you is chances. I can't do it anymore!" I yelled back.

"Maya please no, don't do this to me!" he screamed as and more tears poured from his big brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Justin but this is it. Goodbye." I said kissing his cheek and walking down the hallway and to the steps not even looking back.

Justin's POV

That was it. No it couldn't be. I collapsed right then and there. I collapsed to the floor blubbering like a baby. I felt Chris and Mel's presence.

"You take him back to the room. I'm going to try and find Maya." Mel said before taking off running.

He tried to help me up but I stayed0 curled up in a ball.

"Justin man come on you can have any girl."

"Yeah any girl but the fucking girl I want Chris!" he sighed and slid down the wall next to me.

"Maya got in someone's car!" Melody yelled down the hallway."

Chris jumped up taking off down the hallway but when I didn't follow he came back.

"Are you coming?"

"Why would I come? She'll reject me again.

"Dude she just got in a car with someone she doesn't know! DO you know how much trouble she could be in!"

I shrugged and looked forward.

"Well we're going to find her. When your brain starts working again start looking. Otherwise yeah Justin this could be goodbye. Goodbye to her from ALL of us." he said before turning and catching up with Mel.

I was about to make a big decision. Do I just go and pack my stuff now to leave or go find Maya? I Sat for a few minutes looking at the wall. I got up and started walking. I was just hoping, and praying it was the right decision.

ATTENTION: I hate having to do this but I got 2 comments on the last chapter. I'm sorry but for how many people are reading my story that's not enough for me to continue. So I will not be posting the next chapter until I have 6 comments on this chapter.

~JBiebesisrockin


	33. Chapter 33

3 months later:

Justin's POV

I pulled my black range rover into the driveway of my house. I parked and let out a deep sigh taking a look around.

Wow. I was thankful at the sight of my house but I couldn't help but notice all the change around me.

That little tree we had just planted was now pretty tall. Plants were neat and tidy instead of out of control and there standing and waiting for me with an apron on was my mother. 3 months of tour and boy was I ready for a home cooked meal.

I turned to the passenger seat to grab my black gym bag and when I did I regretted it. What I saw I just couldn't believe.

Maya. She skateboarded up the rest of her driveway and threw her stuff inside. But then she came back out opening the trunk of what appeared as Melody's car.

I looked at her for the first time in months. I saw change. Big change.

Her hair was now to her shoulders instead of her waist and there was a streak of blue through it. She wore dark makeup and the smile that was usually plastered across her face was nowhere to be seen. She looked up and made eye contact with me. She rolled her eyes and turned around to walk into her house. That's what had stayed the same through it all. Those amazing eyes, she couldn't change those. But, she wasn't the same Maya anymore.

I walked over to my mom and she wrapped me in a hug and started talking to me about what had happened on tour since she had opted out. I sighed as I began to tell her but really the only thing on my mind was Maya. What would have happened if I would have gone after her? Would she still be mine?

I put my stuff down by the door and my mom set dinner down in front of me. I started eating as I thought. I thought of pros and cons of what I did. But really the biggest thing I thought about was a con. Maya was no longer mine.

We hadn't texted or spoken a word in months and that's what I missed the most. The last memory I had of Maya was her walking down that hall way. But all of that was in the past now. All was said and done and I just couldn't take any of it back.

The End

For now…

A/N: Okay review review! And don't worry there's a sequel in the make! I'm working on the first chapter right now! So keep a look out for that! I believe it will be called: Picking up my pieces


	34. Please Read

So I haven't been posting on here, I don't write these stories anymore. I apologize to any of you guys who enjoyed reading them, but where I stopped is where I had ended them. I do however, write stories on Wattpad, if you haven't seen what that is, you should totally check it out. My username on there is MKErinLH, and I have two stories I'm posting. So check those out if you would like!

Lots of Love.


End file.
